The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka
by Naruto20Akemi20
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka was one of the most troublesome future shinobi of konoha along with his adopted brother Kiba Hatake Inuzuka. Having been taken in by Kakashi Hatake and Tsume Inuzuka at a young age after being abused severely at young age, what legend will come out of the ashes? Naru x Ten. Kiba x Hinata, Hana x Itachi. Tsume x Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1: New life

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka was one of the most troublesome future shinobi of konoha along with his adopted brother Kiba Hatake Inuzuka. Having been taken in by Kakashi Hatake and Tsume Inuzuka at a young age after being abused severely at young age, what legend will come out of the ashes? Naru x Ten. Kiba x Hinata, Hana x Itachi. Tsume x Kakashi.

-x-x-x-x-

AN: I have missed this story... I didn't realize I still had it after I stopped rewriting it until I started trying to get some sense into my fanfiction folder and gathered all stories for naruto into their own folders, and all twilight ones into their own folders. I saw this and started reading what I had done and felt longing to finish it so here it is, probably awaited for by some of my followers, The tale of Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka. Hope you enjoy. ^.^

p.s: There will be rabid changing of pov's in this chapter, it is so I can try and cover everyone's reactions to the situation so bear with me.

Ages in this story:

Naruto and kiba and the rest of the crew are at the beginning of the story 5 years old, later in chapter turning 6 years old. And also according to Narutopedia then Kiba's birthday is july but I'm making it November due to some things in this story. You will see why.

Hana and Itachi are 8 later turning 9.

Tsume, Kakashi and the rest of the jounin are around 26 at the beginning. (Note: Shinobi die so it would make sense to marry early and have kids so no flames for this please. Tsume was about 18 when she has Hana... ._. in my mind she marries just around the time she has her so it's all legal.)

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

-chapter 1: New life-

* * *

-Narutos pov, age 5-

It was time again. They were back for their "fun". All he had known his whole life were those walls which were covered in dried blood and dirt. His blood. He had only known hate and pain through his life.

Their steps were closer now. He would feel alive soon. Soon he would feel pain again. It had been so long since the last time. He had no communication since that day, he was always in this room, alone and was given food once a day. The only communication he got was a small female voice sometimes spoke to him from behind the door, though he could not answer for he did not know how. But the girl didn't care, she thought he was a lonely spirit of a boy that everyone hated for no reason as he never harmed her.

The doors opened and there they were. Grinning sadistically and they grabbed him cutting him open and calling him a cold hearted monster. The pain made him feel alive. When the darkness started to take him he noticed that the men suddenly looked frightened. And that's when the blood lust took over as red chakra covered him and healing his wounds instantly.

He grinned coldly as he lunged forward and tore one mans throat out with his now clawed hands. He felt the rage burning, how dare they treat him like dirt and hurt him? He slaughtered everyone in the orphanage except for the other children who ran in fear when they saw him. Once he had destroyed the whole place he went outside and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

* * *

-normal pov-

Kakashi looked around at the destruction around him and felt disgusted by what he saw. The place was in ruins and the young child on the ground was scarred and covered in blood and dirt which came from years upon years of abuse. He wouldn't stand idly by from now on and would adopt the kid, with or without permission.

One of the other anbu there did try to kill the boy since he had killed a large group of ''innocent'' people but was stopped by Kakashi who had him arrested before Kakashi took the child and rushed to the hospital where the hokage was waiting with a doctor that wasn't blinded by irrational hate for the boy.

Once the boy was checked out the doctor looked up sighing. "He has suffered greatly for the last 5 years I'm afraid. He has been cut open, whipped, slashed, kicked and had his bones broken numerous times. If he wasn't a jinchuriki he would be dead. I don't know why anyone would do this to a child, especially one so young. They call him a monster yet they are the monsters. Anyway. He will be fine, the kyuubi took over and seems to have healed all damage made to him but left the scars as nothing can be done about those and also seems to have strengthened his body to make sure he wont have to suffer again. He will awaken soon."

"Alright. Thank you Takashi. Now Kakashi-" Hiruzen Sarutobi,the third hokage, started saying but Kakashi cut him off.

"I want to adopt him. He has suffered too long and placing him on his own or returning him to a new orphanage wont help him if anything it will just damage the boy further. Please, he is my sensei's son so just let me adopt him. I know the council won't allow it so you have to go behind their backs just please..." Kakashi pleaded and Hiruzen gave him a small sad smile before growing thoughtful.

"We will introduce you two when he awakens. And you can take him with you. I will go behind the councils back and wrench back the power over the village so don't worry. Just keep him safe and make him strong. And also, Tsume Inuzuka has wanted to adopt him from the beginning and won't be happy that you get him and not her since she was Kushina's student and Yugao and Kurenai will also want some influence on his life as they were also her students." Hiruzen said finally and Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Make Tsume his adoptive mother then. But he will stay with me. She and her kids can come around as much as they want. And Yugao and Kurenai too." Kakashi said and Hiruzen nodded and while he waited with the child for him to wake up Kakashi went and bought all of the necessary things for the child and set it up in his home.

Hiruzen sat behind with a small smile and watched carefully as a nurse came and washed the boy, changing him into clean clothes that Kakashi had dropped off and the nurse treated the child with care which told Hiruzen that she was one of the ones that didn't hate the child as those who hated him but feared the hokage's wrath would more likely than not treat him with robotic movements and like he was poisonous despite everything.

About 2 hours after he left and the child had been brought in Kakashi returned and Naruto started to wake up. Kakashi and the hokage stayed over by the wall while he woke up and looked around frantically trying to figure out where he was.

"Naruto, relax. You are fine. You are in a hospital after last nights and all of those years of abuse. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you but I did not know where you were at." Hiruzen said and then noticed that the boy didn't even respond to his name which showed that he didn't even know it and just responded to what he was saying after he realized that he was being spoken to.

"can you talk?" Hiruzen said when the boy didn't say anything and seeing as he did not get any answers he guessed not, the boy was 5, had been abused and never spoken to his whole life and didn't know how to speak.

"well. I know you can understand me. So now. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I'm the leader of this village, the man here with the silver hair is the one who will be taking good care of you from now on and making sure you never get hurt again. He will adopt you so you can just call him father or Kakashi if you wish. Your name is Naruto, it is the name that your parents chose for you before they died." Hiruzen said calmly and slowly making sure the child understood what he was saying and the boy nodded slowly.

Kakashi then handed the boy some take out food he had brought with him which was BBQ ribs, a plastic bowl of ramen and Hiruzen got the boy some water to drink. They watched the boy eat slowly and carefully and saw that his eyes darted all over the room like he was expecting someone to come and take his food and abuse him more.

Kakashi and Hiruzen knew it was going to take a lot of work to get through to the boy but Hiruzen could see that Kakashi was going to make sure that the boy would learn to speak and all of the stuff that normal boys his age knew and would take good care of him. They both knew that the boy would never be a normal child, but they could make sure he got the chance to become as close to that as he could.

After the boy had finished eating Kakashi took the empty containers and threw them away before slowly going over and sitting beside the boy and started to teach him to speak. The boy seemed to be calm around Kakashi so Hiruzen took his leave. The boy was in good hands and he had some council ass to kick.

* * *

-6 months later, Naruto's pov-

Naurto sat uneasily in the chair in the hokage's office with his father beside him. He had finally gotten the act of speaking down and after 6 months he had a healthier look with more meat on his bones. It had taken awhile for Kakashi, his father, to get him to trust him but Naruto now knew that the man would never harm him willingly or unwillingly.

He made sure that Naruto was protected from danger and was around him 24/7 for the first 6 months but now it was time for Kakashi to start doing missions again so he would be meeting his adoptive mother. He had learned from the Hokage, the man he had taken to calling jiji or old man, that the woman had wanted to adopt him from the day he was born but the civilian council had refused.

After Kakashi adopted him though it was a different story and now he had two parents that apparently cared for him and also two siblings who wanted to meet him. He had found two fox kit's a few days earlier that he bonded with and the kits were sleeping in his lap since their mother was dead and he learned that his adoptive mother would be teaching him how to communicate and work with the fox's in the future which made Naruto happy since he liked the kits who had gotten the names Kage and Hikaru, which meant shadow and light. The one named Kage was black with red tips on his ears and tail while the other Hikaru was white with black tips on his ears and tail. Kage had gray eyes while Hikaru had blue ones.

The Inuzuka head family entered the room slowly and Naruto saw first a woman. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of a flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs, she had a wolf/dog beside her that had a black eye patch and was white and blueish gray in color.

Next was a girl about 2 or 3 years older than him. She had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She had three dogs following her all gray and white.

Next and last was a boy his age. His appearance was wild while clearly human, he had several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, canine teeth. He also had the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He was looking at Naruto curiously.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan and your new adoptive mother. Tsume, this is Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka." Kakashi said bending down to Naruto's level beside him and the boy nodded slowly in greeting.

"So this is my new son. Let me get a look at you boyo." Tsume said signaling for her dog partner and kids to stand back while she walked forward slowly and carefully showing Naruto that she would only go as far as he would let her. When he didn't move she just walked up and studied him for a moment before giving him a careful slow hug that made him freeze but he had been getting used to this after Kakashi took him in and hugged the woman back and heard her give him a silent promise to always protect him.

Then the dog came forward and Naruto let him sniff him and saw him give Tsume a nod before Tsume grinned and then pointed to the two kids behind them.

* * *

-Tsume's pov-

"These are your older sister, Hana who is 8 years old and your younger brother by a month, Kiba. The dogs by Hana are the haimaru brothers who are her canine partners. The connection you feel with the fox kit's in your lap is the bond of a canine partner which means that they are yours. I want to teach you how to communicate with them if you will let me and you will stay with me whenever Kakashi is out on missions. Alright?" Tsume explained gently and Naruto gave a small smile showing that he had canine teeth like the Inuzuka clan which Tsume grinned at.

* * *

-Kiba's pov-

Hana and Kiba slowly came up and greeted the boy and Kiba then started talking to the boy, being careful to not overwhelm him as his mother had explained to him that he had been treated badly all his life and both Kiba and Hana could see the scars on the skin visible to them and he could see that his older sister was sad for the boy and Kiba felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and he wanted to make sure the boy was comfortable with him and would make sure he didn't get hurt more if he could.

Kiba petted the two fox kits that were now awake and sniffing the haimaru triplets, they were small but would probably grow a bit in the coming years so they could fight alongside his new brother. Kiba felt a little envy that both of his siblings had their canine partners while he had to wait until his was born. Every time a litter was born the Inuzuka kids were brought to see if they bonded with anyone and Kiba still hadn't found his.

When his mother had told him that his mother had adopted a boy his age he was happy since he didn't have a father figure since his father had left them shortly after the kyuubi attack since he didn't approve of that she wanted to adopt Naruto. Tsume was heavily pregnant with him at the time so the combination of that his father hated a nice dude like Naruto for no reason and him leaving his mother while she was pregnant just placed his father in the asshole category in his mind.

* * *

-Kakashi's pov-

Kakashi, Tsume and Hiruzen continued discussing things quietly while the kids got to know each other. Naruto was reacting well to the new family members and Kakashi smiled at how Kiba and Hana both seemed to want to protect the boy from everything. Kakashi knew that the new family members would be good for the boy and himself perhaps. He liked Kiba though the boy was loud and boisterous like his mother then it was adorable on both of them while Hana was calm and intelligent.

That was when Kakashi got an idea that made sense to him as the two kids didn't have a father due to him having abandoned them after Tsume had said she wanted to adopt Naruto. "Hey Tsume. Would you mind if I adopted your kids as well?"

"No. not really. I know you are a good man and would probably have good influence on them.. why?" Tsume replied and Hiruzen looked at him.

"well. I thought that since I'm already Naruto's adoptive father and you are his adoptive mother then why not just adopt yours too? I can probably be some good influence if I try to and it will make the adoption on your side easier." Kakashi said and Tsume looked thoughtful before nodding in agreement.

"Agreed but how about you move in with us then and skip paying rent? The main house is large and there is a spare room for you and Naruto both though I expect the boys will want to share a room for the next few years and have prepared for that." Tsume said and Kakashi nodded smiling in agreement, it would mean less missions for him since he didn't have to pay rent for a house.

Hiruzen then got them papers to sign and he was now the father of not one but three kids and he couldn't be happier. Maybe one day he would find someone to marry and have his own kids but he would focus on Naruto and the other two first and maybe considering that Tsume was attractive and a good mother then maybe he could see himself falling for her in the future.

After the adoption got through they told the kids about the newest changes and Kiba's face was the one that Kakashi would forever remember along with Naruto's. They both seemed so happy that the family would be living together all the time and Hana smiled too shyly.

The days ahead seemed bright for the Hatake- Inuzuka family.

* * *

-The next day, Naruto's pov-

Naruto finished setting up his new stuff with his father and Kiba. The room was large, with two beds hanging from the ceiling, two dark pine desks, along with a pine bookcase full of useful information for young shinobi and information for those who had canine partners.

And as All occupants of the house had their own bathroom, the Inuzuka clan had money that they spent on luxury and it was kind of bad when you have many kids and all of them have to get ready at the same time so Kiba and Naruto both had a walk in bathroom in their room along with a walk in closet, one for Kiba's clothes and one for his. The room would in the future be occupied by other kids so it didn't matter if there was two bathrooms or not as the room was made for two kids.

There were two large dog beds by the door with food and water for three animals. One bed was shared by the fox siblings while the other was for Akamaru. When they had tried to get the kits to sleep alone in 2 beds they had cried and searched for each other so they just let them sleep together.

There was a dog door on the door to the room so the fox's or dog could get out during the night if they needed to do their business outside. Tsume walked in with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and handed it to Naruto who gave her a smile and thanked her.

* * *

-Kakashi's pov-

This was the final part of them moving in so after Kakashi put the remains of Naruto's new clothes in the dresser they headed downstairs and Kiba, Hana and Naruto went to play after Naruto finished his hot cocoa while the adults relaxed while watching them.

"Kiba and Hana have asked about why Naruto has been treated so badly and why he gets glared at in the street." Tsume said suddenly and Kakashi sighed knowing this would happen eventually after the meeting though he did not expect it to be so soon.

"The Hokage has given permission that they all know about it... do you think they are ready to handle it? They seem to like him enough to want to protect him no matter what but you are their mother so it's really your decision, I don't mind them knowing and I think Naruto needs to know since he is undoubtedly wondering though he hasn't spoken about it." Kakashi said and Tsume looked deep in thought.

"I think they need to know. We just have to be careful when telling them, especially Naruto since he might start to think he is the Kyuubi." Tsume said and the two adults stood up and called the kids over before walking to the dining room and had them take a seat and took a seat themselves.

"Now. I know that you have been wondering why you, Naruto get treated so badly and I know your siblings are curious too and we have gotten permission to tell you from the Hokage as this is a village secret that only adults are allowed to know. Now before we tell you can you tell me what is the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it?" Kakashi said and the three kids looked confused.

"The scroll is only the container of the kunai and not the kunai itself. They are two different beings. Like water in a glass." Hana replied and the two boys nodded in agreement.

"Well. On the october 10th six years ago the kyuubi no kitsune attacked, the official story is that it was killed by the yondaime but the truth it is was sealed away in a person because no one can kill a being made purely of chakra. Now, that person had to be a new born baby because had it been a grown adult the chakra would just have destroyed the chakra system killing the person and the demon walked free again, while a new born has no chakra system at the time of it's birth. The only baby born that day and carries the kyuubi no kitsune like a scroll carries a kunai is Naruto. The village doesn't see the difference between a scroll and the kunai in it so they hate him for the loss of their loved ones which Naruto is completely innocent off." Tsume said and Naruto and the two kids looked shocked and Naruto also looked scared for a moment before Kakashi went over to him and calmly explained to him that he was not the kyuubi which the boy feared.

(an; Naruto was attacked on his 5th birthday at the beginning of the story, 6 months later its june the next year so the attack would have been 6 years ago.)

"So my brother is even more awesome than I thought because he is protecting the village by living?That's so cool!" Kiba said loudly making the adults chuckle lightly and Naruto smile softly while Hana just went over to Naruto and hugged the boy.

Kakashi and Tsume then allowed the kids to go play again after answering some questions from them and they then just relaxed once more while watching over them. After about a month they would start preparing the kids for the shinobi life, Kakashi would take care of physical training, jutsu training, fuinjutsu training and all that while Tsume would teach them clan jutsu and how to use their senses.

Throughout the 6 months Kakashi had known Naruto the kyuubi had kept adding things to his son. Increased eyesight, better reflexes, heightened sense of smell, canine teeth, heightened hearing and heightened sense of touch were only a few of the changes as the boy's muscle's were different than a normal humans making it possible for him to grow extremely strong and not look it and without the muscle mass slowing him down.

He went into regular check-ups with dr. Takashi to watch what changes the fox was doing on the boy and each time the man was shocked how much the fox seemed to be trying to fix up the boys body to make it more ready to grow stronger to protect itself. It was obvious that he was doing this to protect itself as it would undoubtedly die and be resurrected if Naruto died though dying would hurt him so he was trying to help the boy help him.

This also caused the boy to fall right in with the Inuzuka clan as a whole and people didn't mind the boy at all which was a relief. The two men were meant to become a part of the pack as a whole and Kakashi already was a friend of the clans as he had been allowed to sign the dog summoning contract.

In the coming month he would have two fang clan marks tattooed to his left bicep to mark him as one of their own, the only reason it wasn't on the face was because while one of them he wasn't born an Inuzuka.

Kurenai and Yugao were also waiting for permission to come see the boy. Yugao wanted to teach him and the other two kenjutsu and Kurenai wanted to teach them Genjutsu if it was possible. All in all Naruto and his new siblings would be well versed in the shinobi arts when they grew up. They would allow the two women to meet Naruto after about a week.

* * *

-1 month later, Naruto's pov-

Naruto and his siblings stood in front of their father, mother and two women who they had started to look upon as their aunts, Kurenai and Yugao whom they had met three weeks prior. According to Kakashi then him, Kurenai, Tsume and Yugao all knew his parents and were friends with them which was why they wanted the boy to be as happy and healthy as he could and to make him and his siblings strong shinobi like they had been.

They had told them already that Yugao would take care of weapon training, Tsume would take care of Inuzuka clan training, Kurenai would take care of chakra control and genjutsu while Kakashi would be teaching them chakra control with kurenai, physical training and all other types of jutsutraining including fuinjutsu which was seals and all that.

Now the three youngsters just waited for them to begin excitedly. They wanted to become stronger and to learn new things.

Kakashi had them put on some weights, a pair on the legs and a pair on the arms and had them run an obstacle course that was behind the main clan house that him and Tsume had built. He had them run as much as they could and Kiba was the first to drop after 20 laps, Hana was next at 23 laps and Naruto managed to run 40 laps before he got tired despite not having much training. The weights were heavy after awhile though they weren't that heavy to begin with.

After they regained their breath he had them do pull ups, sit ups, push ups, and a few types of crunches before having them run 5 more laps on the obstacle course before they headed inside for lunch, after lunch Tsume started teaching them how to hone their senses and after about 2 hours of that Kurenai took over and started teaching them how to stick a leaf to their forehead with chakra, 2 hours later it was time for break, after break Yugao started teaching them the basics of kenjutsu and after 2 hours Kakashi took over and started teaching them fuinjutsu basics.

Fuinjutsu was easy as pie for Naruto and he absorbed the information his father had like a sponge while his siblings had a harder time understanding it. According to Kakashi it might be because both his parents were great fuinjutsu masters and the Uzumaki were famous for their sealing techniques that he was so good at it. Naruto just felt proud that he took after his deceased parents and continued learning.

After dinner they had the rest of the day off and they spent it resting or doing homework for the academy in Hana's case with the help of Kakashi. Yugao and Kurenai just spent the evening chatting about old times with Tsume and Naruto and Kiba silently planned a prank they were going to plant sometime when they had a day off from training.

All in all Naruto felt like he belonged for once, and it was a good feeling. He couldn't believe that only 7 months earlier he didn't even know how to talk. He still stayed silent most of the time because he was used to it but he at least knew how to talk now.

He sometimes had nightmares from his time in the dark room but whenever he did Hana or the fox kits would come and stay with him through the rest of the night since Hana could hear everything from her room as it was next door and while Kiba was a deep sleeper and didn't awaken easily then Hana was the opposite.

Naruto could tell from that along with how Tsume and Kakashi would also come check on them after his nightmares and Hana came into the room that all of them cared about him and it was nice and he had sworn that one day he would become strong enough and protect all of them.

No one would ever hurt his precious people and get away with it.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This is officially the longest first chapter I have ever written... and I also have never switched pov's this rapidly before. Hope you like the rewritten story those who read it before I took it down or just like the new story in general those who are reading this for the first time.

Rewrite explanation: What I did in this chapter was add more detail to Naruto's life after being locked in that room for 5 years. How he couldn't speak and all that as he was never spoken to really and no one bothered to teach him anything. If you leave a child alone and don't talk to it or around it it wont learn to speak.

I also fixed the spelling mostly... I think it should be mostly spell error free. Hope you like. x.x ~ Akemi.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunting me

An: I would like to clear one thing up now. The inuzuka clan is rather wealthy in this story. They don't flaunt it around though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunting me

* * *

-3 years later, Naruto's pov-

Naruto shot up in his bed, sweat covering his bare chest. He breathed hard as he looked around his room, realizing that it had just been a dream and saw his twin fox kit's, kage and Hikaru, looking up at him and yip at him asking him if he was alright to which Naruto nodded making the fox relax and curl up beside him as Hana entered the room quietly.

It had been 3 years since he killed everyone that had ever hurt him back at the orphanage. He was now 8 years old along with his brother who was sleeping in the other bed in the room while his sister was 11 years old.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 am and gave his sister an apologetic smile at having awoken her this early to which she just shrugged and got into bed beside him and the fox's since her presence had always had a calming effect on him whenever he had a nightmare. He laid back down and decided to go back to sleep as they wouldn't be training today as they would be starting the academy tomorrow and would be getting all of the necessary stuff today.

He petted each fox twice before falling back asleep.

* * *

-Kakashi's pov-

Kakashi stood outside one of his adoptive sons room listening for any signs of trouble. He had woken up to him thrashing around and figured that he was having the dream again and had seen Hana slipping into the room as usual when she awoke to him thrashing around. He clenched his fists as he remembered the sight of the scarred near death from starvation 5 year old he had found 3 years prior and thought of how his earlier childhood had affected the young boy.

Naruto could hear and smell people as well as an Inuzuka and see as well as a hawk looking for its prey which made him a great tracker and great at avoiding ambushes and he also had two fox-partners that never left his side, much to the Inuzuka clans enjoyment. Naruto was very mature for his age and rather cold at times but had a goofy, prankster side to him that everyone adored and Kiba brought out in him. Everyone that did not get pranked too badly that is.

It was a known fact that the Hyuuga disliked him after the underwear incident a year prior and the Uchihas disliked him after he slipped pink hair dye into their shampoo that didn't get out of their hair for a month. Kakashi personally loved all of the pranks both of his adoptive sons pulled on people and often helped them prepare them, though the hokage didn't need to know that when Kakashi was apologizing to him when the two had done something.

Thanks to Tsumes training he was good at using his senses and he could work extremely well with Kage and Hikaru, his fox's and he had been taught the Inuzuka Taijutsu style throughout the three years they had been living with the Inuzuka along with Sealing, Genjutsu, Chakra-control, Kenjutsu, and other jutsu types by Kurenai, Yugao and himself and Tsume. The boy was great at throwing kunai and shuriken, never missed and he was rather smart.

Kiba had also been learning quickly and was about the same level as his brother except when it came to sealing where Naruto was a natural and Naruto had extreme amounts of chakra which made chakra control hard for the boy and so genjutsu was not easy for him to learn while Kiba was good there though he liked brawling more.

Hana had shown interest in medical jutsu so Kakashi asked Takashi to take her under his wing and he had been teaching her ever since saying that she was a prodigy when it came to healing others especially animals.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he heard the boy fall asleep again and be calm this time thanks to Hana being there. He decided to get some extra hours too. He had to go shopping with the kids along with Tsume and get them stuff for the academy and the newest icha icha was coming out so he had to get it.

* * *

-Naruto's pov, next morning-

Naruto woke up to his father calling him to breakfast and Kage and Hikaru licking his face which told him that the fox's were hungry but didn't want to go downstairs without him. He could hear his mothers boisterous and loud voice downstairs along with Kiba and Hana's which meant that it was time to go shopping after breakfast and that he was the last one up.

Naruto got up and after showering he got dressed into black cargo pants and an orange t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it and the trade mark face- mask that Kakashi gave him and combed through his as usual unruly spiky blond hair before heading downstairs with Kage and Hikaru following his every step.

About 2 and a half year earlier the two fox kits had gotten injured by some villagers that had hurt them in a try to hurt the blond and the kyuubi had contacted Naruto and told him to pump his red chakra into the two fox kits to heal and make a steadier connection to them for easier communication. When he had done as he was told the wounds healed and the two had grown bigger and stronger.

They were now as large as an adult dog and would grow to reach Naruto's shoulder level when they stopped growing thanks to the kyuubi's chakra. The fox demon wasn't so bad, keeping to himself most of the time and only bugged Naruto a few times but he had grown softer throughout the years.

When Naruto, Hikaru and Kage walked into the kitchen Kage was immediately tackled by Akamaru who was trying to show who was the top dog making everyone chuckle because of the differences in size between the two animals. Akamaru was still small since he was just a puppy and Kiba had just bonded with him 8 weeks earlier much to the boy's relief since he was starting to worry that he was not a true Inuzuka.

Kage didn't dare hurt the puppy and let him act all big and mighty along with Hikaru who was looking amused by the puppy's antics as one of the haimaru triplets tackled him. It was Akatora if Naruto was not mistaken while Chutora and Kurotora just watched their sibling with amusement.

"Good morning Naruto" Kakashi said eye smiling at his son and handing him his pancakes which were drowned in syrup. The boy refused to eat pancakes any other way than actually drowned in syrup and whipped cream. The whipped cream was waiting on the table and he quickly grabbed it as he sat down and put some on top of the pile and around it.

"Morning everyone." Naruto replied sleepily as he started eating his pancakes and drank orange juice with it before eating egg and bacon after he finished his pancakes since he was still hungry. His mother just stared in wonder at how he was able to eat endlessly but never gained a pound. It was quite amusing as well.

"So Naruto, looking forward to dominating everyone in the academy with me?" Kiba asked grinning at his older by a month brother.

"Hell yeah! They will never know what hit them! But everyone will know and fear the legend of the super powerful Inuzuka brothers that will one day rule Konoha!" Naruto replied grinning back at his brother making everyone chuckle at the two young boys.

The two then started talking about some new pranks to pull on people and Hana suggested to get revenge on merchants that refused to sell anything to Naruto. The two boys agreed and started putting together some evil plans.

Tsume decided that since Naruto was done eating that they should get going and get everything they needed for school and Kakashi agreed quickly since he heard them planning to planting paint bombs at the local bookstore and Kakashi had to go there later that day to get his precious Icha Icha and if they planted the bombs before he would not get a copy for a month.

They started by going to a clothing store where they picked out two black leather jackets one with a dog on the back the other with a golden fox, a few pairs of black cargo pants for each and one black and one red headband for the boys to tie around their heads to keep their hair in place. The next stop was school supplies and there Naruto got a black and red school side bag while Kiba got a black and blue one and both got a bunch of note books and pencils and Hana got some for her final year too.

Finally they stopped at a ninja supplies shop that sold all types of things. There they got shuriken and kunai along with ninja wire and books on genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, strategy and team management, poisons and basic medical knowledge, anatomy, history, chakra and chakra control and trap making. And then they also got two pairs of black combat boots for each boy and that made the two boys finally ready for their first day at the academy.

As they walked out of the shop they decided to grab something to eat and went into the Akimichi clans BBQ restaurant and ordered some BBQ ribs and other type of BBQ meat. Naruto and Kiba excitedly asked Hana about everything connected to the academy and what to expect in their first year. Hana explained to them that they would have with 14 different classes which would begin at 8 am and end around 5-5:30 pm.

There would be throwing and aim, taijutsu, chakra and chakra control, geography, basic math, history, anatomy, shinobi law, genjutsu and ninjutsu, strategy and team management, poison making, basic medical knowledge,stealth and traps and trap making . Each of those classes would be taught by the same teacher. In the second year throwing and aim would drop out making their day end at 4pm. Then math, geography and history would drop out and be replaced with Assassination techniques, infiltration training and basic sealing in their 3rd year. Final year she didn't know anything about.

On their way home they were stopped by an anbu who was sent to summon Kakashi to the hokage for an emergency mission. Naruto and Kiba looked sad at this since it meant that Kakashi wouldn't be able to come to their first day of the academy. Kakashi had been like a father to both of them since he came into their lives.

"Don't worry boys. I will be here for the first day from now on. I promise that I'll also walk you two to school every morning that I'm not on a mission. And who knows, I might even be here tomorrow morning if this mission is short. Now, make a great first impression and kick their asses to oblivion and make me proud." Kakashi said ruffling the two boys hair who grinned and promised to make him proud before Kakashi left, following the Anbu to the hokage.

* * *

-with kakashi-

"Kakashi, I am sorry that I'm pulling you away so suddenly but I'm afraid I have an hard mission for you and Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi... You see, Itachi and Fugaku have found out some evidence that the rest of the Uchiha clan are planning a coup and intend to blame Fugaku as the culprit if it goes bad. We need to kill everyone that are involved in the coup. And you and a team of anbu are going to help them." the hokage explained to kakashi who nodded and looked at the two Uchihas.

"Let us begin." Fugaku said and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

-Inuzuka clan compound, Tsume's pov-

"alright you two time for bed!" Tsume yelled at the two boys who were wrestling on the ground checking who was stronger.

"aw but mom!" both boys said giving her a puppy look.

"no buts! Bed!" Tsume said irritably since it was already midnight.

The two boys pouted but complied and left to brush their teeth and get ready to sleep. Kage, Hikaru and Akamaru were already asleep in their beds in the boys bedroom when they climbed into their beds and fell asleep.

Tsume watched her two boys get into bed and fall asleep before closing the door and heading back into the living room. She knew that Kakashi would come back that night once the mission was over since he had sent one of his dog summons alerting her to the mission and what it involved. She and Kakashi were slowly falling for each other from being around each other so much thanks to Naruto and him moving in and she wasn't going to deny that.

She knew Kiba looked up to Kakashi like he was his real father and it made her happy to see that since the real father wasn't around. Having abandoned them after the kyuubi attack when Tsume wanted to adopt Naruto and she was heavily pregnant with Kiba.

Hana had never really missed her dad but Kiba had always wondered and asked questions until he got both a father and a brother when Tsume finally got to adopt Naruto. The boy had been extremely happy and him and Naruto got along extremely well while Hana adored Naruto, and loved his pranks just like everyone in the family did. They were a pack and protected each other, no matter what.

When Tsume heard about what had been done to the boy at the orphanage she had been furious, the boy was innocent and they treated him like he was poison and harmed him in the worst ways possible leaving him covered in scars. Shortly after the siblings found out about the Kyuubi the fox kits were attacked and Naruto healed them with the help of the kyuubi.

That was the day that Kiba had cut both of their hands and made a blood pact with Naruto that no matter what they would prove that Naruto was Naruto and become the greatest of the Hokage. It didn't matter which one of them became hokage, the one who did would just appoint the other as adviser and that's when Hana had joined in and those three had decided that they would lead Konoha into a golden era full of peace and prosperity. Tsume and Kakashi had both felt extremely proud of them that day and Naruto had slowly started to open up to his family after that. Leaving the cold shell that Kakashi had found behind slowly.

* * *

-later that night, Kakashi's pov-

Kakashi jumped tiredly to the compound covered in blood from the mission. It had been hard to kill so many that he had always thought of as comrades and allies. Fugaku and Itachi had steeled themselves but even Kakashi knew that killing your relatives was never easy. The mission had been a success but the group involved with the coup had been big and hard to dispose of without the notice of anyone innocent.

All of them had disguised themselves as missing anbu from Iwa and the blood clones that they had made would be disposed of as the culprits and nothing would ever be heard of this again. The Uchihas would keep face and no one would be blamed except for 8 dead missing ninja from Iwa. It was 100 times better than the plan the council elders had cooked up, having Itachi kill everyone except for Sasuke, Fugakus youngest and then become a missing nin. The hokage had refused and together with Fugaku made the plan that was executed.

Kakashi sighed tiredly as he entered the compound and saw Tsume waiting for him inside, she quickly ushered him further inside the house and ordered him to burn the clothes and take a shower, she would find him an extra clean set of clothes from his room. Kakashi nodded and did as he was told since he was extremely tired and it was the rational thing to do.

When he had finished burning the clothes and gotten cleaned up and changed into his normal clothes he walked into the kitchen where Tsume was waiting with food for him. He sat down across from her and nodded in thanks before pulling his mask down and wolfing his food down making Tsume chuckle lightly.

"So its done?" Tsume asked him turning serious.

"Hai. Not that it was easy. I can't imagine how Fugaku and Itachi must feel, they had to take lifes of relatives." Kakashi replied after finishing his dinner and pulling his mask up. "I'm just glad though that they couldn't execute their plan and take over. I'm pretty sure that they would have done something bad with Naruto." he finished and looked up at Tsume seeing her nod in agreement.

"Kakashi I have been thinking.." Tsume said after a few minutes in comfortable silence making Kakashi look at her with full attention.

"Do you perhaps want to go out on a date sometime? You know just the two of us while Kurenai and Yugao babysit?" Tsume finally said looking anywhere but at the man in front of her.

"Sure." Kakashi said smiling as the woman looked at him happily. "I have been thinking about asking you out myself so yes, I want to go out with you." Kakashi finished saying and Tsume grinned before they made some plans and decided to keep it a secret that they were going out until they knew it would work out and then headed to sleep.

* * *

-Naruto's pov, next morning-

Naruto and Kiba woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and decided to take a shower before getting dressed. When they finished showering Naruto put on his face mask and they got dressed into matching black shirts and their new leather jackets, matching black cargo pants with matching leather studded belts that matched Akamarus, Hikaru's and kage's collars and grabbed their school bags which they had gotten ready the day before. And walked into the dining room.

When they saw Kakashi at the table the two boys whooped in happiness and tackled the man to the ground asking him about the mission and whether he would come with them to the first day at the academy to which Kakashi said two things: "classified" and "yes" and chuckled first at the pout that came and smiled when they looked extremely happy that he was coming with them. Tsume chuckled before telling them to sit down and eat so they wouldn't be late for their first day causing the boys to start wolfing down their food and finishing it in no time.

Kakashi chuckled at the boys antics before looking at the time and realizing that if they did not hurry they would be late. "hey guys were gonna be late if we don't hurry!" he told the others making Hana jump up and finish getting ready while the boys just talked excitedly amongst themselves about how both of them were going to be great.

Hana came after only a few min and they headed out to the academy leaving Kage, Hikaru and Akamaru along with Hanas three dogs at home since it was forbidden to have pets at school that could help them cheat. When they arrived the two boys were the center of attention from the female population since if you ignored the hair color, eye color and face mask/tattoos you had twins, very mysterious, hot and cool twins at that.

Many girls of their year had hearts in their eyes and even some of the older girls making Kakashi and Tsume chuckle and give each other a knowing look that basically said 'they are going to have a fanclub started in no time'. Hana just sweat-dropped at her mothers and fathers behavior and headed over to her group of friends after ruffling both of her brothers hair and saying bye to her parents. Many adults that were there aimed glares at Naruto and warned their kids to stay away from him.

"Alright boys, behave and don't break too many hearts today!" Kakashi said cheerfully and Tsume ruffled their hair before they left, leaving the two boys to make their first impression. Naruto glanced at his brother and Kiba grinned and nodded and they made their way to their homeroom where they would meet their teacher. Hana looked worriedly after her youngest brother since she noticed the glares and hoped that his teacher would be someone nice that wouldn't try to ruin things for him.

When Naruto and Kiba walked into the room they took a seat in the back since Naruto didn't want to give anyone a chance to glare at his back and waited for their teacher to arrive. They both were hoping for the same as Hana, it would be bad if the teacher tried to ruin things for him and he couldn't prove it.

They chatted with the people around them which were Shikamaru Nara, the Nara clans heir, Chouji Akimichi, the Akimichi clan heir, Shino Aburame, the Aburame clan heir, Hinata Hyuuga, The Hyuuga clan heiress, along with some people from civilian families who ignored Naruto, thanks to their parents, but chatted with Kiba making the second Inuzuka clan heir feel angry.

But when Naruto shook his head at him he realized that the boy was planning something that would change their minds. Making Kiba grin and remember the pranks they were going to pull later, once they had gotten acquainted with the school grounds and classes. The teacher came in and told everyone to be silent, when that didn't work he used the big head no jutsu to tell them to 'please shut the fuck up' and when the class settled finally he cleared his throat.

"Alright, My name is Iruka Umino. I will be teaching you while you are here at the academy. I hope we will get along. Now please introduce yourselves, say your likes, dislikes and dreams. Lets begin at the back and work to the front." Iruka said and looked at a girl that was sitting in the corner in the room, opposite of the Inuzuka brothers who were still talking quietly amongst themselves.

When it was Shinos turn they shut up and listened since they were coming up soon.

"My name is Shino Aburame, my likes are my family's jutsu and bugs. My dislikes are people who hurt bugs and don't know when to be silent and when to talk. My dreams is to become clan head and live peacefully." Shino said with his monotone voice and then went back to being silent. Shikamaru spoke up next.

"Troublesome...names Shikamaru Nara, likes are clouds, sleeping and playing shogi, my dislikes are having to use energy unnecessarily,bully's and nagging, my dream is to become clan head and have a normal troublesome-less life." he said yawning.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. My likes are food and cooking. Dislikes are bully's and certain words. My dream is to become strong like my dad and become clan head." Chouji then said and that was when it was Kiba's turn. They had discussed what they would say in their introductions.

"Names Kiba Hatake Inuzuka. My likes are pranks, my brother Naruto and his twin fox's Kage and Hikaru, training, my dad Kakashi who's super cool and my dogs, my dislikes are people who judge my brother for something he can not control or change, stuck up people, and some stuff. My dream is to become the greatest trio of hokage and his advisers with my siblings." Kiba said grinning looking at his brother.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka, I like pranks, my brother and his dog Akamaru, training, my super cool father Kakashi, my dogs and many other stuff. I dislike people who judge others for no reason and hate them for something they didn't do, stuck up people and some stuff. My dream is the same as my brothers. But its just not a dream. It's going to be reality! Believe it!" Naruto said giving his brother a high-five.

The rest of the class was stunned at his long name and that they were both Hatake Kakashis sons from what they said. He was pretty well known around the village and respected and many of the girls had hearts and stars in their eyes now.

Iruka just cleared his throat '_so that's the kyuubi vessel, figures that hokage-sama would put him into my class. I just hope that they won't prank anyone here at school.'_ he thought to himself and then looked at the next one to introduce themselves which was Hinata.

"u-um my n-names Hinata H-h-hyuuga. M-my likes a-are cooking, t-training, a-and some o-other things. M-my dislikes a-are mean people, bully's and t-those who judge for n-no r-reason. My dream is to b-become s-strong enough to succeed my father and become clan head." Hinata stuttered out making Naruto and Kiba start to like her and decide to help her with her confidence.

After her it were some civilians before one brooding duck ass haired boy and a platinum blonde and pink haired girl were next.

"names...Sasuke Uchiha, I like my big brother Itachi and my father Fugaku, I hate Iwa, and my dream...no my goal is to get revenge for my fallen clan members." the brooding duck ass now known as Sasuke said making half the girls in the class shriek and say that he was soo super cool.

The platinum blond went next "Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and my friends, music and dancing, my dislikes are lazy asses. My dream is to become a good kunoichi. "(an: Ino will be a little different in my fic. I am thinking of putting her with someone, maybe Chouji or Lee I don't know. But fuck no not Sasuke.)

Pinkie went next after her "Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke-kun, flowers, my friends, dancing and music. My dislikes are people who try to take what belongs to Sasuke and my dream is to one day marry Sasuke." (an: I hate sakura just so you know so she will be bashed along with sasuke until she proves that she has any brain at all in the manga. Same goes for Sasuke.)

The rest of the introductions went on and then Iruka spent some time giving them different syllables for their different classes and their class schedules along with a list over books that had to be bought, Naruto and Kiba saw that they already had all of them and grinned. Iruka then explained to them how the classes would be and that he would from now on have an assistant that would help with the teaching.

After that he lead them around the academy showing them different rooms and what subject would be taught where. He showed them where the academy nurse was at and where the teachers lounge was and after that it was time for lunch.

Naruto and Kiba decided to sit underneath a tree and eat there since it had some shade. Their bento boxes were filled with bacon, BBQ ribs and vegetables that the specially made box kept warm for long periods of time along with keeping the drinks cold. The rest of the kids they had spoken to earlier decided to join them seeing as they seemed nice and not long after Ino came over since she knew Chouji and Shikamaru and didn't feel like being around the Uchiha fanclub. Hana also found them with her friends and they also joined them under the tree.

"so are you two really brothers? And Kakashi's sons?" Shikamaru asked after some silence.

"We are brothers in all but blood. Naruto is actually my adoptive brother and Kakashi is my adoptive father but is the only father figure I have ever known so he is my dad. And Hana here is also our most awesome older sister, she is my sister by blood. She'll be graduating this year too" Kiba replied and everyone nodded and kept asking them questions about their life and father until they asked about something that had been on their mind for awhile.

"so what is the problem with peoples glares and your dislike for them?" Chouji asked the two.

"..I am not exactly liked by many people in the village. I don't know why or what caused it but it has been hinted that my parents were dishonorable to the village. It has grown better since Kakashi and Tsume adopted me but some people still have sticks up their asses." Naruto replied with the lie he had been taught.

"that doesn't make any sense. Its not your fault what your parents did." Shikamaru said and everyone agreed. That was when they noticed a big group gathered around the Uchiha and saw that he was showing off his 'awesome' throwing skills while his throwing was slow, really slow. So Naruto and Kiba decided to show him who was top dog/fox and walked over claiming that both of them were way better making the Uchiha furious.

"prove it!" the whole of Sasukes fanclub yelled. "gladly" they replied.

Kiba went first since out of the two he was worse but was still better than the uchiha. The uchiha had hit dead center on 5 out of 10,the other five were closer to the edge. Kiba got into a comfortable throwing position and faster than any of them could see he took out ten kunai and threw them at the targets.

8 hit dead center while 2 were close to the center. Everyone in the group gasped as he went and retrieved his kunai and Naruto got into his position while he was at it. When kiba was back at his side and in a safe zone then Naruto faster than Kiba took out 10 kunai and threw them at the targets. 10 out of 10 hit dead center making everyone except for Kiba to get a shocked expression. The Uchiha was furious at being bested by two 'nobody's' while he was from a 'royal' clan. Naruto and Kiba just walked away and said as they passed: "It doesn't matter how cool you look if your slow, and it doesn't matter how fast you are if you don't hit the target."

When they sat back under the tree with their friends they burst out laughing and laughed at the look on the Uchiha's face and his fanclub. Hana loved how her brothers were making a great first impression because it meant they would find friends. Ino explained to the two boys that no one had ever dared to stand up to the Uchiha like that while they were at public school.

They kept asking them where they learned to throw like that and when they said that Kakashi taught them, the others envied them. That was when the bell rang signaling the beginning of the rest of the day. The first class after lunch was Shinobi law. Kiba and Naruto listened to the lecture obediently since they wanted to become the rookie of the year, again it didn't matter which did it, they just wanted to be the best and show everyone that they could.

Uchiha was giving them the evil eye whenever he could since he recognized them as threat to him and his slowly growing smaller fanclub too. The ones who left his fanclub made a fanclub for the two boys who were now recognized as being cool. Called UzuHataInu fanclub.

Narutos and kibas schedule goes like this for first year:

_**Mondays and Wednesdays were the same:  
**_

_**08:00- Anatomy.  
09:30- Break**_

_**09:45- history**_

_**11:05- throwing and aim.**_

_**12:20- lunch.**_

_**13:25-Math**_

_**14:40- shinobi law**_

_**16:00- chakra and chakra control.**_

_**Tuesday and Fridays were the same:  
**_

_**08:00- geography**_

_**09:30- Break**_

_**9:45- ninjutsu and genjutsu.**_

_**11:05-strategy and team management.**_

_**12:20- lunch **_

_**13:25- taijutsu**_

_**14:40- poison**_

_**16:00- traps and trap making**_

_**Thursday:  
**_

_**08:00- First aid**_

_**09:30- Break**_

_**09:45- chakra and chakra control**_

_**11:05- taijutsu**_

_**12:20- Lunch  
13:25- shinobi law.**_

_**14:40- ninjutsu and genjutsu**_

_**16:00- stealth**_

When school was over Shikamaru asked them all if they wanted to come over to his house tomorrow and hang out to which all of them agreed to ask their parents for permission. When the siblings walked out of the academy they saw Kakashi and Tsume waiting for them, the two boys asked for permission to go to Shikamarus house after school tomorrow to which both agreed since Shikaku Nara was friendly to Naruto.

When they got home Tsume told them that they had decided that since both boys were growing older that they would get separate bedrooms from now on. The rooms were beside each other and bigger than their old one, with a walk in bathroom which was bigger than their old ones and walk in closets. Their stuff had already been moved to the new rooms so the two boys went to check them out and when they saw their new rooms they gaped.

Narutos room had black walls with the kyuubi painted on the wall. He had a king sized bed that had black pillows and black post and an red quilt that covered the bed. The window which was floor to ceiling had locked sliding doors that opened to a shared balcony with all of the bedrooms on that floor of the three story house and the glass was unbreakable, there were some weights and a weight lifting bench.

A large bookcase that was pretty full of books about everything. Training, elements, laws, fiction books, maths everything that he would want or need and close to that there was a black desk with a reading lamp. Kage and Hikaru had their own personal corner in the room which had their bed which they had bought big enough for when they would be fully grown so it was pretty big and they had all of their toys there.

Kibas room had Black walls like Narutos but instead of the kyuubi it had a wolf howling at the moon painted on it. He also had a king sized bed that had black pillows on it and a black post. The quilt was blue. The window was the same as Narutos and he had weights and a weight lifting bench like him. The bookcase was the same too along with the desk. Akamaru had his own corner where his own bed was which wasn't as large as Kages and Hikaru's since the dog wouldn't grow as large which was full of some toys.

Both boys loved their rooms and immediately started jumping around on their beds making the adults and Hana laugh. After they put all of their stuff away fully then Naruto and Kiba started doing the little homework that Iruka had assigned them for the next day with Tsume and Kakashi helping them and Hana. After that they ate dinner and then just spent quality time together discussing the first day of school. The boys excitedly told their parents about all of the friends they had made and how they had made a fool out of duck-butt and Hana also shared stories from her day.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Second rewritten chapter... In my element, element I say!... yes it's late and I'm tired. And old. And...well everything.

Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. Akemi out! Like a light!


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning of a legend

AN: This chapter is short but next chapter is team placements and stuff. sooo.

* * *

Chapter 3: The beginning of a legend.

* * *

-The next day, Naruto's pov-

The next day Naruto woke up to his alarm clock and got up. He went to take a shower and get ready for the day slowly since he was still sleepy. When he got downstairs he saw his siblings already up and eating breakfast. His mother handed him a plate with his pancakes and ruffles his hair. Kage and Hikaru went to their raw meat that was waiting for them on their plates.

When they arrived in their classroom that they would learn basic geography in they sat down in the back like they had yesterday and decided to take a nap asking Shino to wake them up when Iruka came with his assistant. They woke up when Shino tapped them on the shoulder and class started.

In their next class which was Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Iruka just told them about the different types of ninjutsu and genjutsu. The elements and explained how they work. He then started teaching them different hand seals which they would have to use in order to make the techniques. When he saw how naturally the hand seals were to Kiba and Naruto he asked them about if they had received training to which they nodded telling him how their parents had been training them for 3 years.

When they came into their next class which was strategy and team management Naruto was in his element. Him and his brother were put together in a group with Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino who were all rational thinkers. They were given sheets with different situations and were supposed to find a strategy that let the mission succeed and everyone still alive.

Then came the class they had been waiting for. Taijutsu. Iruka took them out to a sparring field and explained what they were going to do now. It had been decided to see who were the ones in need of least help and who were the ones in need of most help early on. And so they tested their throwing and taijutsu skills.

Some civilian kids went up first and threw their kunai and they did horribly so Iruka marked them down as in need of teaching. Then duck-butt came up and he managed 5/10 which made Iruka mark him as average, he needed some help but wasn't bad. After that came Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji who did around 5/10 and 4/10. Ino got 6/10 and Sakura got 1/10. After that and last were Kiba and Naruto. Kiba threw his and hit 8/10 and Naruto hit 10/10 making everyone shocked. Iruka marked both of them as perfect score making the two brothers high five each other and laugh.

When it came to taijutsu they were supposed to last 2 minutes against either Iruka or Mizuki or hit them twice while they were going easy on them. Mizuki took the first half of the class which had Haruno sakura and yamanaka Ino in it with Hyuuga Hinata along with some civilian kids while Iruka took the rest which had Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, some civilians and Kiba and Naruto.

First up was Sasuke and he lasted about a minute and a half against Iruka and didn't land any hits. Shino lasted about a minute with no hits either. Same went with Shikamaru and chouji. And then it was Kibas turn. He managed to land a hit and lasted full 2 minutes while Naruto who was up next landed two hits within a minute making everyone shocked again at his speed. Again Naruto scored perfect score but Kiba was marked as good but need some help though they didn't know how to help him since his taijutsu was the Inuzuka style.

Sasuke was seething that two 'no names' were doing much better than him this early and easily and vowed to do better than them. The rest of the day went by in a blur though the two boys noticed that Sasuke kept trying to sit somewhere he could see them and glare at them.

When they came out of the Academy they went to Shikamarus house with their friends and there Naruto and Shikamaru played shogi with the rest of the group watching them with tension in the air since Naruto was giving the other boy an hard time. Finally shikamaru managed to out think him and ended the game quickly. After that they sat around in a circle and watched some movies while eating snacks.

Few hours later parents started to pick their kids up, Kakashi and Tsume coming to pick Kiba, Naruto and Shino up since he lived next door to them and his father had asked them to take him too. When they arrived Kakashi walked all the way to Shino's house with the boy while the rest of the Inuzuka family went inside to finish getting dinner ready.

After kakashi returned they ate dinner and then enjoyed the rest of the night helping the kids with homework and watching movies until it was time for bed.

* * *

-The next day, Lunch, Naruto's pov-

At school the next day Naruto and Kiba sat under their usual tree eating lunch with their friends when they noticed a group of people walking towards them. It was a group of civilians who looked ready to kill and Naruto stood up calmly with his brother and sister looking at them.

"Demon brat. We don't want you around our kids tainting them with your poisonous presence. You shouldn't even be alive! And now you are torturing one of the last Uchiha by acting like you are better than him when we all know where this talent really comes from!" the leader of the civilian group yelled and Naruto raised his eyebrow as anbu surrounded the group before his parents appeared in front of them.

"I want to make something **CLEAR** to you fools. You mess with Naruto you mess with the Inuzuka clan which is one of the wealthiest clans of this village. Naruto is my son and if you even dare to lay a hand on him or my other two children I will personally be the one to execute you in front of the whole goddamn village. Do we **understand **each other?" Tsume growled and the group of people paled before nodding and let themselves be escorted away by the anbu.

"How did you guys know that they were here?" Naruto asked and Tsume gave him a sad smile before sighing.

"Yugao was patrolling in the village and let us know that there was a group of civilians headed this way before letting your anbu guards know so they could guard you from them. I'm sorry that this was able to happen while you were at the academy, the hokage has been notified and the security is being heightened." Tsume explained and Naruto smiled before hugging his mother tightly making her feel better.

"It's alright. They didn't do anything but say stuff that doesn't matter anymore because I know who I am. And while not blood-related then you and Kakashi are my parents as you have taken care of me since I was 5." Naruto said and Kakashi ruffled his hair before they left again.

-Later that day once the kids were asleep, Kakashi's pov-

They were also planning their upcoming date and had already gotten Yugao and Kurenai to agree on babysitting for them. They planned on going on a date the next day and after finalizing their plans they went to sleep, full of hope for the future.

* * *

-1 year later, Naruto's pov-

Naruto walked into the classroom with his brother. They were starting their second year at the academy. Both boys had fanclubs now trailing after their every move but they just ignored them. They spent most of their time around their friends or family training or relaxing with them. Hana had graduated from the academy as the Rookie of her Year and was now a genin on a team and with a nice sensei.

One of the team members was a recently returned former student of Orochimaru's, Anko. The girl had little to no memory of what happened to her sadly and was placed on a new genin team as both of her old team mates had been killed and the graduating class was an odd number. Whenever Hana brought her around she was boisterous, loud and tomboyish and the boys liked her immensely though she did have a sadistic streak.

Anko was a few years older than Hana and was actually a chuunin but the hokage felt it was better for the girl to be on a genin team due to her having issues and since they needed an extra member anyway it was a win-win. Anko was unhappy about the missions but didn't complain too much.

The girl had told them about how they had only been doing chores as D-rank missions for the whole summer which made the boy's dread graduating a bit though they knew doing those missions was important they hope that they would dodge most of them and that their sensei would give them a c-rank sooner rather than later.

The two boys were doing well at school, staying at the top of their year in everything with Shino and Hinata trailing after them and then Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and the rest pulling up the places behind them. This of course irritated the ''royal'' Uchiha who felt that they were cheating and so placing him into the 5th place.

The Uchiha always made sure to glare at them which he still didn't understand that the two boys didn't give a shit about. A glare wasn't going to kill them. And during last years taijutsu competition the two boys had whooped his ass. The boys fangirl club had grown thinner and thinner until only about 5 girls now followed him around.

Meanwhile Kiba and Naruto had 30 girls each in their clubs that followed them around whenever they were in the village. Civilian parents hated this especially the ones that got pranked by the boys but the girls didn't listen to them and just kept it up. Naruto had actually started the rumor to try and shake them off that they only liked serious shinobi girls but the civilian girls still stuck around in hopes they would change their minds.

They were starting in Stealth class today where Naruto was a natural. The boy could hide himself so well that the chuunin instructors had never found him and had to have Tsume find him along with Kakashi, Kiba and Hana as they could track him down. The boy was also now working on getting his scent erased for moments so that enemy trackers would never find him. He was still trying to figure out how. One way would be to get underwater as fast as you could and even that could be fatal.

Iruka told Naruto to just sit back and relax along with Kiba who was as good as him now with Shino following soon after once he demonstrated his skill. The class went like this: you got 5 minutes to hide within a large room full of box's, walls, fences and houses. Once those 5 min were up then the chuunin would start looking for you. If they didn't find you in 20 min then you had mastered the stealth part.

The three sat in the back watching the rest of the class calmly. After class the boys were told that they wouldn't have to attend anymore in stealth but to keep honing their skills so they didn't go bad. Like hell their parents would allow that to happen.

After classes were done for the day they headed home and started training with their parents and Kurenai and Yugao. Their parents had told them that they were dating a few months back and the boys had gagged and told their father that girls had cooties which had made the two adults laugh but they continued dating and since it made them happy the boys let it be.

Kage and Hikaru were growing stronger each day along with bigger and they couldn't stay in their human's bed anymore due to how heavy they were getting. Akamaru still tried to show who was top dog and had grown a little bigger but not a lot.

All in all their future looked bright.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

An: yes I do realize that Naruto and Kiba may seem a little over-powered but think about it. Naruto always had a hard time in cannon, the teachers and adults ignored him so his schooling wasn't as good and he always had to work extra for anything. Now he has a family that helps him and trains him. His full potential gets to come through thanks to that. And kiba now had someone to fight for, so he had a push to become stronger.


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation and teams

'**kyuubi talking in narutos mind'**

_'thoughts or naruto talking to kyuubi'_

* * *

Chapter three: Graduation and teams

* * *

-2 years later-

Naruto and Kiba were in their final year at the academy now and were at the top of their class, much to duck-butts anger. Hana was now a chuunin making the two boys extremely envious while Kakashi and Tsume had finally gotten married the year before much to the kids happiness.

Kage and Hikaru had grown quite a bit in those years and now reached Naruto's elbows and they sometimes went out running with Naruto sitting on Hikaru's or Kage's back.

The two boys had also changed, they now wore standard black anbu pants, black beaters and camouflage Inuzuka fur jackets when it was cold along with some open-toed black shinobi sandals. Naruto still wore the black face mask like Kakashi. They still had the headbands tied to keep their unruly spiked hairs back which were a little longer than it they were before. Their figure had grown a more athletic form that showed their starting to show muscle and they had a 6 pack. Both boys had sun kissed skin from all the time they spent outside, Naruto was quite tall for his age group standing at 168cm(5'6 inches) and Kiba stood at 166(5'5 inches). They were both taller than everyone in their class which said a lot.

They were now attending their final exams which would let them graduate to become genin and the two were exited, to say the least. They were one step closer to their goal when they finished here today even though their sister had told them about the extra exam which they would have with their team which would have them working together with their teams which they would be placed on.

The boys sat beside their best friend Shino like usual with the rest of their best friends around them to. Hinata had grown a lot more confident in herself through hanging around the two boys for 3 years which made her able to get stronger and her father had started showing her more attention thanks to that. When Iruka walked in with Mizuki the whole class quieted down.

"Congratulations on making it this far. We will now begin the final examinations. First is a written test, second is a taijutsu test and third is a ninjutsu and genjutsu test. Everyone do your best." Iruka said and started handing out the written exam.

Naruto answered all of the questions on the test easily and just sat back relaxing after he was done. When the exam was over they headed outside for the taijutsu part which involved them lasting 5 minutes in an all out fight against either Iruka or Mizuki or landing at least 5 hits on them. Mizuki took the first part of students while Iruka took the rest.

Sasuke managed to last 4 and a half minute with 3 hits, Hinata lasted the whole 5 minutes with 2 hits, ino lasted 4 minutes and got 1 hit in, shikamaru lasted 4 minutes and got 3 hits in, chouji lasted 3 and a half minute with 2 hits landed, shino lasted 5 minutes with 4 hits(he had trained a lot with the Inuzukas) while Kiba ended the fight hitting Iruka 5 times within 3 minutes thanks to his superior speed and Naruto did the exact same thing.

Finally there was the ninjutsu exam. They were supposed to successfully execute 3 basic jutsu that they had been taught which were the Kawarimi, henge and any type of bunshin, they were also allowed to execute any other jutsu for extra points if the other three went badly.

They would go into a room in the back and there their fate would be decided. Either they would walk out to their familys with a hitai ate or with their head down. Kiba and Naruto and their friends were the image of confidence in their abilities while some other people were freaking out. Ino had taught her friends a jutsu from her clan a few years back which allowed them to talk to each other through their minds when it was activated.

They had activated it that morning so that if either had trouble during the exam they could help each other without getting caught, being a ninja was after all, all about cheating. They had disabled it after the written exam since the other two would be a walk in the park. Naruto knew the kage bunshin since he couldn't make a normal clone which would be good enough to make him pass with good grades and he had henge and kawarimi down to the bone. Same went for kiba though he knew the normal bunshin since he didn't have his brothers monstrous chakra reserves.

"Shino Aburame" Iruka called and Shino left for the back room with calls of good luck from his friends. "Shikamaru Nara," came next. And so on until it was Kibas turn. Naruto gave his brother a clap on the shoulder before he left.

* * *

-with kiba-

Kiba walked into the room with confidence obvious in his step and took a position in front of the two chuunin and a table full of hitai ate which had started to grow smaller showing that many had already passed. When the two chuunin gave him the go ahead he immediately did the Henge, changing into his brother and then doing it again this time changing into one of his brothers fox's, kage showing his ability with the jutsu.

He then used Kawarimi and appeared on the other side of the room before doing it again to get back into his place. Finally he made 10 perfect bunshin of himself and one of them tied him up and he showed that he could use the rope escape jutsu to get an extra point.

"Congratulations Kiba you pass. Remember to come here for team placement in two days time." Iruka said to one of the boys he considered a little brother along with Naruto, the two were maybe pranksters and troublemakers but they made life interesting and always worked hard. He handed the boy his hitai ate and saw the pride in the boys eyes.

"thank you Iruka-sensei." Kiba said taking his Head band and walked out of the academy. Now only Naruto had to pass and they would be closer to their goal.

* * *

-with Naruto-

Naruto stood up as his name was called, he was the last one in the room. When he got into the back-room he noticed Mizuki's glare and raised his eyebrow. When Iruka gave him the go ahead he did all of the jutsus perfectly, Iruka knew of his situation so he knew that Naruto knew Kage bunshin. And he also showed the rope-escape jutsu like his brother.

"We can't let him pass Iruka." Mizuki said glaring.

"What? Why not? He did everything correctly. We know about the reason behind the kage bunshin so we can't fail him for that" Iruka said looking at his long time friend and assistant

"Because of who he is, it would be a disaster if the demon became a shinobi, you know that as well as I do. The monster killed your parents after all!" Mizuki said spitting out the word demon out with poison lacing his voice.

"You pass Naruto. Remember to come to team assignment two days from now." Iruka said ignoring Mizuki and threw Naruto a headband before Mizuki could react only to see that a Naruto clone had knocked the other chuunin out and was tying him up.

"The law is still in effect, I think that the hokage should probably hear about this. Don' you agree sensei?" Naruto said after tying his headband around his forehead. Iruka just nodded and picked the unconscious chuunin up and the two headed out to everyone else.

When they got outside they saw new genin being congratulated by their family's and Narutos family and friends were waiting for him not far away with the hokage. The two walked over to them and Iruka explained Mizukis state to the hokage while Naruto was being congratulated by his family.

"Congrats Naruto. We knew you would do it just like Kiba. Now you three are closer to your goals since you all have shinobi license." Kakashi said ruffling both of his sons hairs.

"Hell yeah we are awesome!" Kiba said loudly and laughed giving his brother a high five. Akamaru Hikaru and Kage were there with them and Kage decided that that moment was the correct one to pounce at his owner and lick his face making everyone that was nearby laugh as Hikaru joined in. Even Shino chuckled a little.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the hokage, then called Naruto over to him and Tsume pulled Kage off him so he could go to the old man.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. I see that you and your siblings are finally on the way to fire me and my advisers from our seats. I wanted to give you something to celebrate you finally finishing the first step to your goal." The old hokage said and handed Naruto something wrapped in cloth that looked rather old.

Naruto took it and unwrapped it until he could see a sheathed Katana making his eyes widen and take the scabbard and unsheathing the blade that was in it. The blade was silvery white and glowed lightly, the handle was long enough for two hands to hold onto it and there was a yellow fox head with red diamonds as eyes. The katana was the most beautiful craftsmanship he had ever seen in his 12 years.

"I cant accept this jiji, it looks extremely expensive." Naruto said nervously.

"Nonsense Naruto, it is your legacy. Your biological father owned this sword before you, he had it made to use with his elemental chakra. You are wind element like your father. This sword belongs to you." Hiruzen told him. He had told Naruto who his real parents were the year before since he knew the boy wouldn't go telling everyone. His adoptive family knew the truth and that was enough for the boy. Naruto had understood why his father had used him for the sealing and held no hard feelings for the man which showed his large heart.

"Since it was my fathers I will accept this with pride jiji. Thank you. I will make me and...does the sword have a name?" Naruto said bowing to the hokage which he considered his grandfather.

"The name of the blade is Maelstrom or well Naruto." Hiruzen told the boy before ruffling the boys hair.

"I will make my name and the blade's known jiji and make everyone proud of me." Naruto said grinning before they joined the group again making everyone ask about the katana and Naruto explained that it was a gift from the hokage.

"Now lets go celebrate, its not everyday that the young people graduate" Shikamarus dad, Shikaku, suggested and they decided to go to a BBQ place that the Akimichi clan owned so they got everything they ate for free which Naruto, kage, Kiba and Chouji used to the extreme.

They ate a huge amount of meat and grain making everyone around them wonder where it all went since Kiba and Naruto never gained a pound. A feature everyone envied them for. Kage trained a lot with his owner which made him as athletic as him so he could eat and not gain a pound. Chouji was an akimichi so they understood where that went.

* * *

-2 days later at the academy-

"Congratulations all of you. I will now tell you who scored the highest and lowest. But please note that there are some changes made to the usual best with the worst this year. The rookie of the year this year was a really hard to find due to so many having great grades and there are actually two this year, but the ones who scored 99.9% out of 100 were Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka and Kiba Hatake Inuzuka!." Iruka had to stop talking for awhile due to the whole room erupting into cheers and screams of fury.

Cheers came from Narutos and kibas fanclub and their friends, they had been completely equal which made them extremely happy and they congratulated each other with a grin. While the screams of fury came from Sasuke and his fanclub who felt that Sasuke was the only one fit for the title. When everyone settled down he continued.

"Congratulations you two and in 2nd place to those two comes Shino Aburame while 3rd place is Shikamaru Nara. , 4th place is Ino Yamanaka and 5th place is Sasuke Uchiha. Now for teams. Team 1 is..." Iruka started listing off the teams while Naruto and kiba and their friends decided to talk amongst themselves until their turn came.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their teacher is Ebisu. Team 8 Shino Aburame, Kiba Hatake Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga Their teacher is Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi their teacher is Asuma Sarutobi. Come back in an hour to meet your new teacher." Iruka Finished listing off the teams and dismissing them. Only to be bombarded by questions about why Team 7 only had 2 members while team 8 had 4 members and two jounin teachers.

"The reason for these changes is because Mental evaluation showed yesterday that both Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are unfit to be on a full team with any of this years genin. They have both shown extremely hateful behavior towards all members so they will not be placed on any missions beside d-rank until they pass a full evaluation by Inoichi and Ibiki. And the reason team 8 is so large and has two jounin teachers is because that team will be a tracker, infiltration and heavy force team. Kurenai can teach them infiltration while Kakashi is known for his extremely large jutsu arsenal." Iruka explained and the two shouted in outrage at that.

Kiba and Naruto were meanwhile happy to be on the same team since they had worried that they would land on a team with the two unhinged members of their class. They then headed with their friends out to eat lunch.

One hour later they were all waiting in the room, the first to arrive was Ebisu who took the two unhinged people away, next was Asuma and then came Kurenai dragging Kakashi on his ear. She knew how their father was always late and hated it so they guessed that they would not get away with this from now on so they kissed their extra hours of sleep goodbye.

They headed with their two teachers out to training ground 8 where Hikaru, kage and Akamaru were waiting with a clone of Kurenai and the fox's and dog each ran to their human partners and tackled them. Making sure to not hurt them and licked their faces. They eventually got off the two boys and they started with the genin test.

They were supposed to get a bell away from Kakashi while going all out. They quickly devised a plan which involved Kiba and a clone of Naruto fighting using the gatsuga with their canine partners against Kakashi with Hinata adding in strikes while Shino and the real Naruto used stealth to get the bells from the jouin's belt.

They quickly put the plan in motion and Kage and Hikaru merged into a large two headed fox thanks to a pill from Naruto and then used gatsuga with the clone while Kiba and Akamaru did the same. The jounin jumped back having expected this but saw Hinata striking at him and keeping him rooted to the same spot by forcing him to dodge strikes along with Kiba and the Naruto clone.

After about 10 minutes Kakashi sensed someone grab at his belt and noticed Naruto running towards his friends with the bells. Handing each of them one bell and then they stood defiant against the jounin who was quite miffed that they had managed to get the bells that easily even if he wasn't going all out.

"Now what will you do? You Naruto don't have a bell. Will you go down for the team?" Kakashi said glowering and Naruto just grinned under his mask and nodded. Kakashi sighed since he just knew that Hana had to have told the boys about the real purpose of the test and they told their team-mates. He just shook his head before smiling.

"You all pass. Congratulations. I expected nothing less from you guys. Though I suspect Hana told you guys about the true intention behind the test." Kakashi said and Kurenai walked back into the clearing with a smile on her face and then they dismissed them while the jounin went to meet up with the hokage.

* * *

-with the jounin sensei's-

"Alright how did the genin exam go?" Hiruzen asked his jounins.

"Team 1-6 fail." the respective jounin said.

"Team 8 passes." Kurenai said along with Kakashi, both feeling proud.

"team 10 passes." Asuma said smiling.

"Team 7 fails." Ebisu said and Hiruzen sighed knowing that was bound to happen. The civilian council and his advisers would not let the team members be sent back to the academy or taken out of the program on the other hand so they had to let them continue. But they would never get more than d-rank and would be forbidden to enter the chuunin exams. They had been pushing for Naruto to be on Team 7 but since village laws forbid them from interfering with the team placements the boy was safe.

Hiruzen was actually planning on having Team 8, 9 and 10 work together a great deal in the future so while they trained separately they would do missions together. This would possibly mean a greater amount of successful missions and more money for the village and the genin. After the meeting Hiruzen walked over to the picture of the fourth hokage thinking about how the man would probably be super proud of his son.

* * *

-Later at the Inuzuka home-

Tsume and Kakashi were watching their sons as they wrestled on the ground over which movie to watch. They watched silently until Hana walked up and twisted their ears making them stop and she picked a new movie and put it in the DVD as they sulked.

Tsume and Kakashi smiled at the sight before them before clearing their throats.

"Kids me and your father have something to tell you." Tsume said and looked at her husband blushing lightly.

"Your going to have another member in this pack soon." Kakashi told them making the kids eyes widen.

"You mean me and Naruto are going to be big brothers?" Kiba asked and Kakashi nodded the two boys broke into huge grins and laughed happily. They wouldn't be youngest anymore, and would have a younger sibling who would look up to them.

After discussing names for an hour or so over the movie with the boys coming up with one ridiculous name after the other. Eventually they all went to bed as training was starting early the next morning along with missions.

* * *

-The next day, Naruto's pov-

Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi sighed as they enjoyed a quiet nice breakfast with their family. They were 2 hours late for the meeting at the hokage's office and Kurenai would probably maim them for it but the three didn't care much. They knew that Kakashi was known for tardiness and Naruto and Kiba had both picked up his habits along with Hana though her team had managed to get her to be on time.

Tsume was shaking her head at the three men since she had herself gotten to know Kurenai's frustration with tardiness when she was younger and it wasn't pretty. She understood though that the three loved their sleep and she gained a few extra hours of cuddling out of it with her husband so she wasn't going to support her old team-mate in teaching Kakashi to be on time.

After breakfast they finished getting ready and then used shunshin to get to the tower with their canine partners biting their clothes so they were involved in the jutsu. Appearing in front of the door to the Hokage's office and walked in calmly and slowly and Kakashi was forced to dodge a paperweight that Kurenai grabbed off the desk and threw at him.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Kurenai yelled and their team-mates just gave them a tired look. Shino and Hinata both knew that they were always late due to knowing them as long as they had. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino just shook their heads at them and then there was a team they did not know except for Neji though they had seen it's other members around at the academy before.

There was Neji Hyuuga of course and a mini-gai and a girl with her hair in buns that was twirling a kunai on her finger, she looked a little irked at them being late. Then there was their father's self-proclaimed eternal rival Gai. Recognizable by the horrid green jumpsuit and ugly bowl cut and the loud volume in which he spoke and how much he spoke about youth.

Kage and Hikaru took their places right beside Naruto who started saying how they got lost on the road on life and an old woman asked them to help with the groceries and how a black cat got in their path so they took another route as luck affected everything that shinobi did. Not that Naruto would ever have bad luck, the boy was born with tremendous amounts of it except for his childhood. He was able to beat any gambling game there is which is why he was forbidden inside gambling dens in Konoha.

The hokage just sweat-dropped and before Kurenai could start laying into Naruto for the obvious lie he cleared his throat and got started with the day. Explaining the new situation to the three teams. How they would work together on all missions and how Naruto and Kiba would be rounded between teams for training because they were not full members of team 8. The council had demanded that they would be rounded between teams so they were.

They would be taking the chuunin exams with team 8 when they did and they would spend most time with team 8 but all in all they were a member of team 8, 9 and 10. This was because Kakashi was their jounin and the council didn't tolerate ''favoritism'' so they thought by rotating them around Naruto wouldn't be able to connect and so would die on a dangerous mission.

They would start the first month training with team 8, then they head over to team 9 and then after that 10. Each jounin had been given orders on what to teach them by the hokage since the council could not make any demands there. And the hokage had actually managed to turn this in his and the boy's favor since they would be made stronger this way in every possible way.

After the meeting with the hokage and getting 3 scrolls full of D-ranks they headed to the roof and started introductions. The four jounin standing in front of the group of genin.

"So. Since not all of us know each other here we should begin by having you guy's introduce yourselves. Tell us your, name, likes, dislikes, dreams, nindo." Kakashi said and then Gai started by introducing himself.

"My name is Gai Maito, I like training, my genin team, and the power of youth, I dislike those who are unyouthful and abandon their friends and comrades, my hobbies are training and teaching my genin team. My dream is to make sure you survive as shinobi and I don't have a nindo." Gai said before looking at Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga, I like training. I dislike the main branch of the hyuuga clan and those who think they can change fate. I have no dream, my nindo is that fate cannot be changed." Neji said and Gai looked at Tenten.

"names Tenten Higurashi. I like training and weapons and working with my dad on weapons. I dislike stuck up people and those who look down on women. My hobbies are training and creating weapons. My dream is to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade of the sannin. No nindo" Tenten said twirling kunai.

"my name is Lee Rock, I like challenges, training, and pushing myself. I dislike stuck up people and those who look down on others. My hobby is training. My dream is to show that those who have no chakra can become great shinobi with Taijutsu alone, my nindo is to never give up." Lee said when Gai looked at him.

Then Asuma started introducing himself.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like shogi and having fun while being lazy and dislikes are those who betray their village. I have no hobbies besides playing shogi and training and I have no interest in sharing my dream." Asuma said and then looked at Shikamaru.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, my likes are watching clouds, playing shogi and sleeping. My dislikes are people who treat others differently because they aren't the same as them. Hobbies are sleeping, reading, cloud gazing, playing shogi and being lazy. Dream is to become a clan head like my dad. Nindo, Never abandon people who need me even if they are troublesome" Shikamaru said and Asuma then looked at Chouji.

"My name is Chouji, my likes are food, training with my dad and helping out at home. My dislikes are bully's and mean people. My hobbies are eating, training, cloud gazing and spending time with my friends. My dream is to become a strong ninja like my dad. Nindo is to never give up." Asuma then looked at Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka. My likes are music, my friends, Training and The Inuzuka siblings. Dislikes are the UzuHataInu fanclub, Uchiha fanclub, The stuck up Uchiha duck-butt and those who treat my friends badly. Dream is to become a strong clan head. Nindo is to never abandon people who need me." Ino said and Then it was Kakashi's, Kurenai's and team 8's turn.

Kurenai decided to begin and then the genin would go and Kakashi would be last.

"Name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like my old team-mates kids and training. Dislikes are people who treat others badly for no reason at all, TARDINESS, and perverts. Dream is to train my team to become the best they can and make sure they survive. Don't have a nindo." Kurenai said and then looked at Shino first.

"Shino Aburame. Likes are training and my friends. Dislikes are people who hurt innocent people and bugs for no reason. Hobbies are training, reading and hanging with friends. Dream is to become a strong clan head and jounin of Konoha. Nindo is to never give up and to never abandon those who need me." Shino said simply and then it was Hinata's turn.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Likes are Training, The Inuzuka siblings and my friends, dislikes are those who wrongly blame others for things they have no control over, people who treat me like I'm weak and the caged bird seal. Dream is to become clan head if I can and forbid the caged bird seal. Nindo is to never give up and to never abandon those who need me." Hinata said and then looked at Kiba along with Kurenai.

"Name's Kiba Hatake Inuzuka. Likes are my canine partner Akamaru, My awesome brother Naruto, his fox partners, my friends, my family and training. Dislikes are people who treat my brother badly because of his past and those who hurt animals. My hobbies are training, reading and pranking. My dream is to become the greatest hokage trio with my siblings, Hana and Naruto and to be someone my baby brother or sister can look up to. Nindo is to never abandon people who need me, never give up, and to never break a promise." Kiba said and then looked at his brother.

"Names Naruto, and those two are Kage and Hikaru." Naruto said pointing to his fox's. "I like Training, my canine partners, my family and pranking people who treat me wrong and my unborn sibling, I dislike stuck-up people, Uchiha-teme, the villagers and those who hurt animals with no reason. My hobbies are training, reading and pranking. My dream is to become the greatest hokage trio with my siblings, Hana and Kiba and to be someone my baby brother or sister can look up to. My nindo is to never abandon people who need me and to never break a promise and also to never give up." Naruto said and petted Kage and Hikaru who were purring. Then it was Kakashi's turn.

"Kakashi Hatake. Likes are my kids, wife and training, Dislikes are people who try to hurt my family, fangirls and other stuff. Dream is to live until I'm old and gray with my wife and kids all alive and to see my kids become the hokage trio. Nindo is to never abandon people who need me." Kakashi said and then they headed out to do D-rank missions.

Thanks to them working together the genin managed to finish all scrolls in record time even though they ran into some trouble with a few civilians who didn't want Naruto around, it took both Kakashi and Asuma to restrain Kiba from killing them as they were calling Naruto names and telling him to kill himself.

Kakashi had taken team 8 and 10 to do other missions while the other jounin and team 9 did the ones with complaining civilians because both teams refused to help those who treated Naruto badly. This made the jounin proud but also tired as this meant that 70% of the civilian's in the village would have the genin against them if they didn't leave the boy alone.

Team 9 didn't even understand what the problem people had with Naruto was and only did the mission so they could move on to other ones. They did try to ask the jounin that stayed behind but they just said it was forbidden to speak of it.

Meanwhile Naruto and the rest were harvesting vegetables for a farmer. After they finished missions for the day the teams split up into the normal teams of 3 and 4. Team 8 went with Kakashi and Kurenai to the Inuzuka compound and they started training.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

wave is probably next.

How did you like this chapter?

I actually rewrote the team placement section over 4 times before i settled on that approach... I was never happy with it. still aint. but it's probably the closest i will get to happy. I didn't want naruto on team 7, neither did i want kiba, hinata or shino on it or any other team. z.z Ideas?


	5. Chapter 5: finding the voice

AN: Anyone agree with me that it's ridiculous that Naruto doesn't even scar if he gets something rammed through him? Scratches alright, but if the wound is through all muscle and tissue like when Sasuke used the Chidori on him? I got a pm when I mentioned that he had scars after his 5 years in the orphanage claiming that Naruto never scars in canon bla bla bla... It's ridiculous he doesnt! and this is my story idea where Naruto scars.

Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, he would be a girl, would scar and each manga release would be satisfyingly long. -.-

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding the voice.

* * *

-3 months after the end of the last chapter-

Naruto and Kiba sighed at the same time as they were forced to listen to yet another rant about youth from Gai. They had been training with team 9 for this month and the man had at least 20 rants each day about the subject and lee at least 10. At first the man had tried to convert Naruto and Kiba into mini-gai's by offering them the horrid green suits that him and Lee wore but the two had refused saying that they were their father's sons.

After the first month of the teams being together team 10 and 9 had tried to get the mask off Naruto's face to see what was beneath it but the boy had always managed to give them the slip, they did not stop trying and regularly tried. Kiba, Akamaru, Kage and Hikaru were on constant guard over their brother/humans brother/human to make sure his face remained covered.

The teams had also tried to get Kakashi's mask but the man was even harder to trick than Naruto. The reason Shino and Hinata didn't try to see under the mask was because they had already done so when he had been training with the Inuzuka brothers and so they also kept some watch over that the other kids in their circle didn't manage to do it.

After the rant Gai allowed them to head home. Telling them to be bright and early at the Hokage's office the next morning for missions as usual. Bright and early also meant 2 hours late for the Inuzuka family as usual. No matter what Kurenai or the rest of the team's did they couldn't get them to stop being tardy.

Tsume was waiting for the boys when they got home and then started training them in the Inuzuka clan's techniques despite them being exhausted after Gai's training. The two boys had grown stronger alongside their friends in the last 3 months and so they could take it. Their father had started teaching them elemental manipulation, with Naruto's being wind and fire and Kiba's earth. After awhile Kakashi had gotten Asuma to teach Naruto wind manipulation while he took care of fire manipulation.

They had learned jutsu that went well with both of their elements and Asuma had given Naruto a pair of black and red knuckle blades that went well with the wind element and named him his successor as they were one of few wind users in konoha. Everyone knew that the only reason Naruto had two elements this young was because of the Kyuubi's chakra mixing with his which also made his fire manipulation strong along with his wind element.

After training with their mother they headed inside where Kakashi had prepared dinner for them and the two boys barely kept themselves awake long enough to eat while the adults watched with smiles on their faces as the two boys never complained when they were tired and worked hard. After dinner the boy's collapsed on their beds with their canine partners which were also exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

-the next morning, Naruto's pov-

When Naruto woke up the next morning there wasn't a muscle in his body that didn't hurt or was sore. Hikaru took him onto his back since he was barely able to walk and Kage got Kiba out of his room once Akamaru asked them to. They went downstairs and saw Kakashi and Tsume sweat-dropping where they sat at the table and then helped the two boys sit at the table while giving them food.

"I guess Gai pushed you guys too hard yesterday. You guys can rest up today as you cannot walk by yourselves. Don't worry I will tell the rest to rest as well. We will start missions again tomorrow." Kakashi said and the two boys sighed but nodded in agreement, they were not going anywhere today.

After eating they headed into the living room and laid there watching movies as their father left to let the rest of the genin know about their situation.

-Kakashi's pov, Hokage tower-

Kakashi entered the office for once on time shocking the people in the room. They did notice though that the two boys weren't there which shocked them as well.

"Kakashi, where are Naruto and Kiba? And why are you on time?" Hiruzen asked the man who chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"The boys were pushed beyond their limits yesterday and can't move on their own so I wanted us to take today off and start again tomorrow. Kage and Hikaru had to carry them downstairs for breakfast. They wont be able to go anywhere today." Kakashi said and Hiruzen gave him a small smile before nodding his head in agreement to what he said and then everyone was dismissed.

Kakashi then headed back home followed by Kurenai who was worried about the boys she considered nephews. Hinata and Shino both followed them and the rest of the day the boys were forced to completely relax while Tsume rubbed in gel that helped soothe their pain and fed them. Kurenai, Hinata and Shino kept them occupied so that they didn't grow irritated with staying in one place.

Kakashi noticed that Hinata was giving Kiba some sneaky looks with a blush on her cheeks and grinned under his mask knowing that she had a crush on his younger son. Of course the boy was completely oblivious to this fact and Kakashi would not help him figure it out for the next few years since the girl needed to tell him herself.

* * *

-The Next morning, Naruto's pov-

The next morning after a day in hell Naruto and Kiba woke up feeling much less sore and so could walk on their own downstairs. Their parents gave them a smile at that and after breakfast they went to the tower 2 hours late. When they arrived Kurenai did the usual routine of throwing the paperweight and then as Hiruzen was about to give them more D-rank missions the two boy's objected.

"Aw common jiji! We have been training for 3 months along with doing those chores. Can't we get a C-rank?" Naruto asked and from the looks on the other genin's faces everyone agreed with him. The hokage sighed as Iruka started ranting about how those missions were just as important to the village as higher ranked ones.

"No offense Hokage-sama but I think they are ready for a C-rank, If you are unwilling to send all of the teams then just send team 8 and me but leave Kurenai in konoha, if we run into trouble we will ask for back-up and you can send the rest." Kakashi said and the hokage looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and then grabbed a scroll off his desk throwing it at Kakashi.

"Alright. That is a scroll which has the information for a C-rank escort and protection mission to the land of wave. You will be escorting a bridgebuilder back to Wave and protecting him while he is there. At the first sign of trouble then I want you to send someone back here and I will send team 9 and 10 if needed. We are a little short on shinobi right now so I can't send all of you but I promise that all teams will have finished a C-rank mission before the end of this month." Hiruzen said and then asked the secretary to send the client in.

The man that walked in was obviously drunk and Naruto and Kiba covered their nose's at his smell and the man started by insulting them and calling them a bunch of brats. Naruto and Kiba both tried to attack him only to be put into a headlock by their father who told them that you didn't attack clients despite how much assholes they were.

They then headed to pack their bags while team 9 and 10 headed to do D-ranked missions.

Within the next hour they were on their way towards Wave.

* * *

-1 hour after departing from Konoha-

Naruto noticed two puddles on the road which was kind of odd considering Fire country hadn't seen rain for weeks. So when he walked past them he made sure to step into the puddles with Hikaru and Kage and noticed that it was a special type of genjutsu. Two chuunin clad missing nin from Kiri then appeared out of the puddles each nursing their head glaring at Naruto's back.

That was when they attacked and took Kakashi out quickly to Kiba's and Naruto's shock and then made to attack Tazuna but Naruto attacked them along with Shino and Kiba while Hinata guarded the bridge builder. Shino used his bugs to drain the two's chakra while Kiba and Naruto used their katana's to avoid the chain.

The two fox's meanwhile jumped at the two biting at whatever they could and scratching and eventually the two were overpowered by their numbers as Kakashi walked out of the trees surrounding the forest and they then started working on gaining information from the two after disarming them.

Once that was done Kakashi berated Tazuna for lying about the mission details and then sent a message back to Konoha asking for Back-up and explaining why they didn't want to abandon the quest. He also sent the two missing nin's head's in a scroll back to konoha so they would get the bounty on their heads.

After continuing on some distance they made camp and waited for reinforcements.

* * *

-Konoha, Same time-

Hana and Tsume were relaxing at home when Anbu knocked on their door summoning them to the hokage tower, they immediately worried about the three family members that were on the road and quickly headed to the tower where Team 9 and 10 were waiting with the rest of the jounin's. The hokage looked serious as he held a scroll in his hand.

"10 minutes ago we received a message from Kakashi and team 8. They are requesting back up as this mission is no longer a c-rank but a B-Rank or even possible A-rank. About an hour after leaving the village they encountered two chuunin missing nin from Kiri, the demon brothers. The genin were able to dispose of them easily and I have their heads in a scroll but according to the demon brothers and the bridge builder then there are other missing nin to be expected on this mission. The reason Tazuna lied about the mission was because the land could not afford a higher leveled help and the genin refuse to abandon the mission as the land of waves needs help badly. So I'm sending all of you out to help them. Kakashi suspects Zabuza momochi to be an enemy on this mission so be prepared! You have 30 minutes to get ready and leave. Tsume you are the leader of this mission alongside Kakashi from now on." Hiruzen said and dismissed them. The shinobi in the room quickly left to get ready, each feeling worried for their comrades.

Tsume and Hana quickly grabbed their gear and then headed to the gates of the village and waited for the remaining shinobi to arrive. Once everyone was there they headed out and hoped that the rest hadn't run into more trouble before they arrived.

* * *

-With Naruto and the rest-

Naruto and his team-mates stood not believing what they saw. Zabuza had managed to trap Kakashi in a water prison and was telling them to run and wait for the reinforcements. They all knew though that the moment they left Zabuza would kill Kakashi and Naruto and Kiba weren't exactly ready to let that happen. They knew they didn't really stand much of a chance against Zabuza but they could at least try to stall for time and free their father.

Naruto quickly flashed through the hand seals for the mind link jutsu that they used to speak with each other mentally and after that Naruto pulled his Katana out and ran forward fighting with the water bunshin recklessly with Hikaru and Kage. Kiba joined in shortly after while Shino and Hinata guarded the bridge builder.

Eventually both boys were kicked back and Naruto threw a fuuma shuriken at his brother who grabbed it and then threw it around the mizu bunshin and at Zabusa who caught it easily making the two boys smirk as a second one appeared and when the missing nin jumped over that one without disconnecting from the water prison the shuriken vanished in smoke to reveal Naruto who threw 10 kunai and shuriken forcing him to dodge to the side leaving the prison to vanish and free Kakashi.

Naruto then ran back onto the shore as his father and the missing nin started a jutsu battle and Naruto shot a few fuuton: air ball at the missing nin helping his father from a safe distance. After beating the missing nin a fake kiri hunter nin appeared out of nowhere and took his body after throwing senbon at Naruto hitting his pressure points knocking him out.

* * *

-Kiba's pov-

They all knew it was a fake hunter nin but let him go since Kakashi was fighting chakra exhaustion and they didn't have enough skill or experience to fight a jounin and Naruto was out cold so they just stayed put. As Kakashi collapsed the reinforcements arrived and Kage and Hikaru were yipping at their human trying to get him to wake up.

"What happened?" Tsume asked Kiba as Hana ran over to Naruto, Kiba just sat down exhausted before starting to explain.

"Zabuza attacked us as we were waiting for you to arrive and dad tried to fight him one on one but eventually got himself stuck in a water prison. Dad told us to run and find you guys but we knew that if we did then Zabuza would kill him and then come find us to finish us off. So Naruto activated the mind link and told us his plan. He attacked Zabuza's clone with the katana and then I joined in while Shino and Hinata guarded Tazuna. After he kicked us, quite painfully I might add, back Naruto threw me two fuuma shuriken, one that was real and one that was him in a henge. I threw both at the same time with Naruto hiding in the shadow of the first and Zabuza grabbed one while jumping over Naruto and then Naruto threw kunai and shuriken at his back forcing him to let dad go. After some jutsu battle with Naruto helping from the shore Dad was about to finish Zabuza off with Naruto and then a fake hunter nin appeared, throwing the senbon into Naruto's pressure points, knocking him out and since Dad used the sharingan he is suffering from chakra exhaustion." Kiba told his mother giving her all the details and the woman nodded before having Hikaru carry Naruto and Kage carry Kakashi after Hana took out the senbon and then they headed towards Tazuna's village.

* * *

-Naruto's pov, 24 hours later-

Naruto woke up slowly and saw Kage and Hikaru looking down at his face before starting to lick his face excitedly making him laugh and push them lightly off him. He saw his mother standing in the doorway looking relieved and yet a little angry which told him that she had been worried about him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka what the hell were you and your father thinking?!" Tsume said stomping over to where the boy was now sitting up and he flinched at hearing his full name.

"We had no choice but to fight since he wasn't going to let us go without killing the bridge builder! Dad just attacked to try and protect all of us and I just tried to save his life by attacking after he was caught. I'm sorry for worrying you." Naruto explained looking like a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Tsume sighed as she went over and hugged him tightly.

"Just... try to not do this to me again. I know as a shinobi you can't avoid all injuries and I know if you had known about the fake kiri nin then you would have dodged the senbon. Which just means I have to help you and Kiba hone your senses even better." Tsume said and then ruffled his hair before heading downstairs to get him something to eat.

Kiba ended up being the one who brought him food once he heard that he was awake and Naruto learned that Team 9 and 10 had tried to sneak into his room 5 times in the last 24 hours to try and get his mask off while he slept and Kiba, Tsume and their canine partners had been standing shifts over him to protect his face.

Naruto honestly didn't know why everyone was so curious about his face. He didn't like it himself as he had scars on his face and he didn't understand why everyone was so curious about it that they wouldn't leave it be. He just relaxed the rest of the day with his fox's, Kiba, Akamaru and his father walked into the room on his crutches later that day and hung out with them too as Tsume didn't let him do anything else.

Tsume apparently was keeping the other genin busy training with Kurenai so they would stop bothering about that mask on Naruto's and Kakashi's face at least for now. Naruto and Kiba just played shogi and read scrolls about elemental manipulation through the day. Naruto beating Kiba since Kiba relied more on instinct than his mind, not having much patience and while Naruto wasn't much better then he had his natural smarts.

Once nighttime came they were joined by Tenten, Tsume and Hinata in the room as they brought them food. Naruto noticed Tenten staring at his face, obviously expecting him to pull down his mask to eat and rolled his eyes. Then got Hikaru and Kage to jump at her and distract her as he inhaled the food at lightening speed.

"Why can't anyone see under your mask?" Tenten said disappointed as she saw he had finished eating when she finally got the fox's off her.

"Because there is nothing special under it. Just my nose and lips, so I don't really understand the obsession you have with seeing mine and my fathers full face." Naruto replied and the bun-haired girl sweat-dropped.

"Well. It's mysterious why no one has ever gotten to see under there except for family and closest friends." Tenten explained and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't wear this mask until I was turning 6 years old. I asked my father for a mask and he gave me one. It's a part of my identity now." Naruto said and Tenten nodded and then agreed to stop trying to see under the mask and to get the rest to stop too. Much to Naruto's relief.

After that they all went to sleep with Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi in the same room and Tsume watching over them as they slept.

* * *

-the next day-

Naruto woke up and got up quickly. He had been feeling great yesterday but his mother was worried about him so he was forced to be bedridden and now he was feeling even better so she let him move around on his own. He quickly got dressed and then headed downstairs for breakfast with Kiba leaving his mother and Father alone in the room and he was barely out the door with Kiba when she was all over the man who wasn't complaining.

They tried to block out the sounds along with Hana who had a look on horror on her face as their senses were greatly increased naturally. At home their rooms were sound proof to give people the best privacy. Kurenai seeing the looks on horror handed them earplugs, since she knew her old team-mate well enough to know what was going on, which they took gratefully.

After eating they went out to train and Naruto seeing how poor everything was around Tazuna's house sent out 20 clones to gather food for the woman. He also got an idea about how to avoid further fights with Zabuza and made a clone which he sent under a henge back to Konoha to ask the hokage for permission to bring him into the village if he was willing.

He then made 50 more clones and sent them to map out the surrounding country and find Gatou's estate.

He then started training with Tsume, Hana and Kiba in honing his senses even more and tried to perfect his team work with his fox's even more. 10 hours later Naruto's clone returned from Konoha with a scroll and once it dispelled he got information about that if Zabuza wished to join Konoha with his friend then he was free to do so as long as he gave information and agreed to having Anbu trail after him for a year to make sure there was nothing dirty in his corner. That was when 5 of his other clones dispelled giving him information about Gatou's location and what room Zabuza and his friend, now known to be a girl named Haku stayed in.

Since it was the middle of the night and he didn't expect to be away too long he made a clone of himself and switched places with it silently so his mother would not be alerted to it and had the clone sleep while he managed to get away silently. He quickly ran towards Gatou's hideout and then silently and stealthily made his way up to the room that Haku and Zabuza were in.

He actually did bother to gently knock on the window which shocked the two shinobi in the room and he showed a white flag signaling that he was there under peaceful intentions and was let into the room though Haku looked to be ready for any foul play on his part.

"Look. I know none of you have any reason to trust me and could easily kill me without a second glance but I decided to try this anyway as I don't think either of you is really a bad person. I have an offer to make you that is better than what Gatou intends. I can show you a conversation my clone overheard earlier if you allow me to link my mind with yours." Naruto said and both nodded and Naruto then flashed through the hand seals quickly.

Once connected to their minds he replayed the conversation his clone saw Gatou having with his henchmen earler which involved killing Zabuza and Haku when the Konoha shinobi had weakened them so he could get away with not paying them. Naruto could see the fury on Zabuza's face as he showed him that and then showed him the memory of when he spoke to the hokage.

After showing both of those he closed the mind link and then stood there waiting for their reply to his question of whether they wished to join Konoha or keep fighting for Gatou.

"Why help missing nin short-stack?" Zabuza asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I'm an outcast in my own village and was hunted and hurt everyday until my father adopted me. I can't imagine that its better to be hunted outside a village with a threat of getting killed hanging over you at every step." Naruto replied simply and the two looked full of thought for a minute as his reasoning was a good one.

"True. Tell you what, help me get back to the bridge builders house unharmed and I will go back with you to Konoha. I can't exactly fight right now thanks to you, your brother and father." Zabuza said finally and Naruto nodded before creating 2 clones that created a stretcher to carry Zabuza on and then they headed back to Tazunas house.

"You any good with that Katana Short-stack?" Zabuza asked after a moments silence and Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

"I have a name you know. And I have been training with a katana since I was 6 years old. My adoptive mothers best friend and former team-mate is the one who has been training me. Why?" Naruto replied.

"When we get to Konoha I will teach you some of my techniques, I know many different kenjutsustyles. You can never know too many so I might teach you one if you wish. And you are short so I'm calling you short-stack." Zabuza said and Naruto's eye twitched at being called short when he was one of the tallest in his age group but nodded in agreement to maybe getting taught a new style.

When they were about 3 minutes away from Tazuna's house his clone that was in the house was dispelled and Naruto learned that his mother had found out about the sleeping him being a clone and was now searching everywhere for him with the rest so he quickly ran to the house only to get tackled by his fox's and Kuromaru, his mothers canine partner.

Kuromaru then let out a howl causing his mother and the rest to gather around him and Naruto gave his mother who was furious a puppy dog look as his clones came into the clearing with Zabuza and Haku causing everyone to become battle ready.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone else that you sent a clone back to Konoha to get permission to bring us into your ranks instead of killing us Short-stack?" Zabuza said and then everyone's heads snapped towards Naruto who was now sweating rather badly.

He just handed his mother the scroll which the hokage had given to him to show the other shinobi and Tsume read it before handing it to Asuma, Kurenai and Gai along with Kakashi who was shaking his head at his son. Kiba pulled Kuromaru off Naruto who stood up slowly to not bring attention from his mother to himself.

Tsume rubbed her temples obviously trying to calm down as she motioned for Naruto's clones to bring Zabuza up to a room on the second floor and motioned for Asuma, Gai and Kurenai to guard the door. After that she turned towards Naruto who stood there with his head bowed in submission.

"What were you thinking, Naruto, going on your own without any of us knowing?! They could easily have killed you. I'm happy that you don't wish to kill someone even if they are placed on the other side of the line but I want you to understand what you did was stupid. I could have gone instead or any of the others." Tsume said and Naruto sighed and then looked up at his mothers face, he knew that the woman was right to be worried but he had wanted to do this himself as he had the highest survival chances.

"I know. But the reason I did this is because I had the highest survival chance. I showed them that I came under peaceful intentions fully. I was prepared for things to turn ugly though I hoped it wouldn't. It's as I always say, Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. Besides, I didn't want anyone else to suffer for a mistake on my part by thinking I could get them over to our side." Naruto said and Kakashi walked over to him and ruffled his hair gently.

"It's alright Naruto. Just tell us next time instead of leaving a clone." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded and they then headed inside and Naruto went back to sleep while the others relaxed for the rest of the day though Tsume and Gai went to the bridge to protect Tazuna with a 100 clones of Naruto who helped build the bridge faster.

Naruto had clones listening in on Gatou's plans everyday as he trained and eventually learned that he planned to attack the village and bridge at the same time since he had hired more bandits and mercenaries and was confident that they could overpower the shinobi. Once he told the rest this they started preparing to attack Gatou's estate and this time Naruto would head inside since he was best at hiding, cause the alarm to go off and then blow the place up once everyone was inside so they could get away with minimal fighting.

One night when they were discussing plans Inari, Tazuna's grandson started going off about how they would fail as Gatou was all powerful and that they should just give up and leave them to their misery.

" so, its alright for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto suddenly asked coldly making everyone look at him along with Inari.

"y-" Inari tried to say and Naruto stood up throwing a kunai into the table in front of the boy who flinched looking at him scared.

* * *

-Kiba's Pov-

"Just keep on crying forever idiot. You little sissy!" Naruto said and then walked out of the house slamming the door behind him leaving everyone including Inari shell shocked. Kakashi and Tsume left to find Naruto while everyone looked at Kiba and Hana for answers.

"That was kind of harsh of Naruto.." Tenten said and Kurenai sighed before looking at the remaining Inuzuka.

"I don't know if you guys noticed but Naruto's body is covered in scars from top to bottom." Kiba said and everyone in the room looked at him as if to say yes and?

"He didn't get those during accidents. He isn't exactly liked at the village as you know and mom and Kakashi only adopted him when he was 5. According to what I have been told by Kakashi and others as Naruto never speaks about it then Naruto was placed in an orphanage after the Kyuubi attack since his parents died in the attack. For the first 5 years of his life he was kept locked up in a dark cold room, fed once a day and once a year a mob of people would go there and hurt him. He has gotten his bones broken over a hundred times, gotten whipped, cut, stabbed, burned, you name it over a thousand times. There isn't a part of Naruto's body that doesn't carry a scar." Kiba said and Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna looked horrified along with the rest except Kurenai.

"I had heard he was hurt while hew as there but I never imagined it was that bad..." Gai said and Kurenai nodded in understanding.

"It isn't a well known fact. He didn't even know he had a name or how to talk when Kakashi found him and begged the Hokage to let him adopt him as the council had refused million times before. The hokage finally found a way to go against the council and Naruto was saved." Kurenai explained and the people at the table were still shocked.

"How can anyone hurt a child that young so badly? And how can a child survive that much and still be sane?" Neji said for once shutting up about fate and Hana sighed.

"The people in Konoha feel that Naruto is to blame for shit that went down years ago and since they can't take it out on the culprits they took it out on him. I honestly don't know how he stayed sane but I guess it was just the norm for him. He never knew love, he hadn't seen the sun before and he had never known freedom. So he didn't know what he was missing. All he knew was pain from birth. That might be why but I don't really know." Hana explained as Kakashi walked in alone explaining that Naruto was off blowing some steam with his mother.

"If I was Naruto I would want to destroy Konoha. Or at least kill those who hurt him." Neji said finally and Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow.

"They were killed the night he was found, the ones that hurt him." Kakashi said and everyone looked at him.

"And as for how Naruto managed to stay sane, well... he said he heard a voice, speaking to him from behind the locked door for a few months when she could. The voice apparently called him the lonely spirit. Naruto didn't know how to talk so he could never thank her for her kind words and he is actually curious about who the girl was. But we never found out. And also the cry sissy part, I wonder how many times Naruto thought that to himself in the 5 years he was locked up. Since he got out he has never cried and used to have nightmares about being back in that room too." Kakashi finished explaining and after giving it some thought everyone left to do their own thing with resolve written on their faces while Tenten just looked thoughtful.

* * *

-Naruto's pov-

Naruto jumped at his mother kicking and punching at her weak spots though she always managed to protect herself at the last minute and land a hit on him. Around midnight he fell down tired and his mother just sat down beside him looking at the sky. He had never felt as angry as when he heard Inari tell them to give up before trying. He hated people who didn't even want to try anymore, yes the boy had lost his only father figure to Gatou but that was no reason to act like a coward and give up, if anything he should be fighting back in memory of Kaiza.

After they had stayed like that for a few moments they were joined by Tenten who looked hesitant yet resolved making them curious.

"Naruto. Can I talk to you?" Tenten asked and Tsume stood up and headed to the house to give them private.

"Sure." Naruto replied watching his mother go.

"After you left Kiba and the rest explained some of your story to us. Kakashi also told us about the voice behind the door that belonged to someone who thought you were a lonely spirit. And that stuff..."

"Yes what about it?"

"Well.. when I was 6 I was sent to a orphanage temporarily as my father was believed to be dead when he got captured by pirates. And while staying there I saw the matron go into a room that was always kept locked throwing food there and then locking the room again. After gathering some courage I went to the door and started speaking to it, when I never got answers but knew that someone was in there as I heard them move around I called it the lonely spirit." Tenten said and Naruto sat up looking at her shocked. He just sat there looking at her not believing what he was hearing before he gave her a soft smile.

"Well then. It seems I found you finally." Naruto said standing up and then walked over to the older girl and hugged her. "Thank you for speaking to me through the door though I never spoke back. It helped me believe that maybe life wasn't completely cruel and helped me deal with everything until my father found me so thank you."

Tenten just nodded and hugged him back before they parted awkwardly and headed back to the house silently. Knowing something had changed between them.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Twist after twist after twist after twist after...well twist.

Like? Love? Hate? Loathe?


	6. Chapter 6: Hero's bridge

Chapter 6: Hero's bridge

* * *

Naruto, Tenten and Kiba stood with his mother near the gate to the estate where Gatou was hiding. Naruto had managed to get one of the guards away using the harem no jutsu and was now working on transforming himself into the man so he could get inside safely. Once the disguise was in place he created a blood clone of himself that was battered and bruised and holding a clone disguised as a dead Hikaru. He was supposed to stay at the estate for a few days to make it look like everything was going fine.

Before killing him he used a mind link jutsu to see all of the mans memories, most of them were brutal and disgusting but he knew that he had to know how Masashi acted to be able to copy him. After seeing everything the mercenary was killed and Naruto was ready to go.

Naruto started pushing ''Naruto'' Ahead of him as he neared the hideout. The guards at the gate were shocked to see a beaten, crying, genin from Konoha with the guard that had gone chasing after a blond woman earlier.

"This twerp was pretending to be a big bad ninja and tried to drag me off using a illusion and kill me but I beat his sorry ass and killed his pets. I brought him back to be made an example of by boss. We kill him while the other shinobi see, they will know to leave us be and hand over the bridge builder." Naruto said sounding cocky and smug and the men cheered letting him in and he quickly headed over to the main house all the while pushing his clone ahead of him.

He pushed his clone into the office where Gatou was sitting looking smug as hell. He forced the clone to it's knees and then stood behind him.

"Brought you a small gift, Boss. This twerp was trying to get inside by killing me using an illusion to lead me astray. Thought you might like getting to kill him in front of everyone, breaking their spirits more." Naruto said sounding normal since he guessed cockiness would not sit well with the leader.

"For once you thought correctly. What is your name?" Gatou asked and Naruto stood straighter before answering the name he had gotten from the man earlier.

"Masashi, sir."

"Well. Masashi Since you brought me a shinobi then you have shown that you have brain and brawn. You will take the mantle of my general and receive rewards fitting such a station. Take this filth to the dungeons. We will execute him in the village in 3 days time. Give the shinobi time to feel despair. Then return to me for your rewards." Gatou said and Naruto nodded his head and then grabbed the clone by the hair and dragged him to the dungeons.

Once arriving he ripped the fox from his clutches much to the guards amusement when the clone gave a cry. He then pushed the clone inside a cage and left him to rot as he took the fox's body outside and threw it on a pyre. He then headed back to Gatous office and saw that the man was alone in there. Gatou then stood up with a smirk on his face and pulled Naruto over to the window overlooking the estate.

"As my general you answer directly to me. I need you to enforce my rule, there has been talk of mutiny among the men, I need you to find those responsible and bring them for execution. Make a clear statement who is in charge. As for rewards... You will find that your things have been moved to a new, personal room here in the estate, a servant will show you where. Also there are a few...treats waiting for you on your bed. Make sure to use them well, they are yours to use as you please. I will have you summoned in the morning for duty." Gatou said and Naruto nodded before following a servant to his room. The servant was a small woman and Naruto made sure to grab at her to scare her.

Once he entered the room he found two young women on his bed. They were looking at him suggestively so he knew that they were not innocent girls and were most likely prostitutes. He had been taught about how to go about things when undercover and knew he had no real choice in having sex with them. The mind technique that he had used on Masashi before killing him showed that if he didn't then he would blow his cover as the man had not been one to refuse a lay, in any way he could get one.

So he let the women undress him for a night he wished he shared with someone else and did not enjoy at all.

* * *

-The next morning-

Naruto dressed himself in new clothes and armor that had been laid out for him. A servant had gone to wake him up and brought his clothes there. He then grabbed his broadsword and headed to Gatou's personal dining room where the man was waiting with a feast. He was placed in a seat on the opposite end as Gatou.

"Dig in. No need to be afraid my general. You will be my right hand. And so deserve the same amount of luxury as I but remember, make me feared and respected and I will reward you, betray me, and you will die." Gatou said and Naruto nodded before digging in.

"I want you to torture the shinobi boy today. Get information out of him with any means necessary short of killing him. He needs to sing for us so we can get information on how to beat the shinobi if they persist after his death. I will continue drafting more to our side." Gatou said and Naruto decided then to play a risky card.

"Sir. If there is talk of mutiny, why add more newbies to the lot that can be drafted into the mutiny side? Let me handle the traitors before we add to our forces, it will make them to afraid to move against you and maybe if I can manage to break the boy then I can make him a spy for us, he will bring us information from the shinobi side and receive reward instead. That will make him want to stay while we turn him against his own people. They will never suspect one of their own." Masashi said and Gatou looked full of thought but did not look angry.

"You might be right about that Masashi. I will halt all drawing to our side while you get those traitors chopped up and do break the boy. Bring him to our side and then we shall kill him." Gatou said and Masashi nodded his affirmative before leaving the tycoon to his thoughts. He contacted a few of his old ''buddies'' from within the estate and had them listen for talks of mutiny and if they did then he would make sure they were rewarded with wenches or something better.

He then went to the dungeon and sent the guards to stand outside while he beat the boy into submission. The screams of pain, desperation and cries of how he would never speak before he started whimpering in submission by the end of it, he had the clone make while he beat it was convincing enough that when he dragged the now naked clone, out of the room by his hair the guards were bowing their heads in respect and fear.

He dragged him to a bathroom and had him clean himself and had a servant bring him clothes. The clone was limping quite convincingly once they were on the way to Gatou's office and Naruto quietly patted the clone on the head softly in appreciation for that. He hated how cruel he had to act while undercover and he felt dirty after everything that had been going on.

When they reached the office Naruto was approached by one of his intel gatherers and told about a secret meeting going on that night among the traitors and he dragged the man with him inside the office. Gatou was smirking when he saw how broken Naruto's clone looked and had him brought food to soften him up.

"Ichigo here gathered information for me while I was breaking the boy. He found out about a secret meeting tonight. I suggest we let it start and then surround the place with those loyal to me and you to grab those involved. We can then break them to make them talk about who is involved and who isn't. After that round them up and execute them. Then boost our numbers once more and kill those vermin trying to deny your right to rule Wave." Naruto said and Gatou nodded before having Ichigo shown to a room where a wench was waiting for him and then started talking to clone Naruto in a kind voice.

In the end Clone Naruto agreed to gather information for Gatou-sama and Masashi- sama, as he called them and was rewarded with more food and told he could sleep in the same room as the real Naruto.

Naruto led the clone to the room and told it to sleep while he continued his duties and prepared for the night. He then rounded up men he knew were loyal to the real Masashi and Gatou and prepared them for the night. Once nightfall came over they ambushed the meeting and arrested those involved. The cages in the dungeon were full of traitors by morning as Naruto broke one traitor after the other making them sing more names. They were then brought out in broad daylight and executed by Naruto. More than half of the mercenary army was involved so it took a lot of chopping before the deed was done.

Clone Naruto was then sent out by Naruto to tell his allies that Gatou was now weakened and to attack the next day. The clone returned by nightfall telling Gatou that they were trying to rush the building of the bridge because they were expecting an attack from Gatou and that they were not planning any attacks, only to defend when needed.

Gatou looked pleased that they were focused on the bridge and an attack when none would come until they had more men. He told Masashi/Naruto to blow the bridge up when they had enough men to break their hope again. The clone then retreated to Naruto's room with said disguised man and Naruto slept until morning with the clone standing guard. When the fighting began he had the clone henge into Masashi before telling it that it had done a good job before killing it and then dropped the illusion on himself, he then ran to Gatou's office. Breaking the door down and called out Shadow clone jutsu before slaughtering everyone in the room, leaving only Gatou.

He then sent clones to raid the vault's in the estate as he bound and gagged Gatou. When the clones had emptied everything they brought 5 scrolls to Naruto which contained everything in the building that was of any worth. Slaves were also released and he then dragged Gatou outside where everyone was still fighting. He created 300 clones and then whistled, bringing attention to himself as he executed Gatou in front of everyone there.

The mercenaries and bandits ran due to their numbers being low and Tsume walked up to Naruto and embraced him as Kage and Hikaru ran up wanting attention as well. It was obvious to anyone there that Naruto was different, there was a new haunted look in his eyes that made everyone worry and Tsume knew he would have to go through mental evaluation upon return.

They all went home that night and while everyone celebrated Naruto just took a long bath, scrubbing his skin almost raw since he was majorly disgusted with himself. His mother, father, brother and sister were all worried about him, that he knew. He tried to put on a brave face but he swore to himself that he would try to his best ability to never go undercover like this again. To take anothers identity was hard to do because you could not set basic rules for yourself as a person and so had to do everything that person would have done.

After bathing himself he stood for a few minutes in front of a mirror. The scars on his face ran from his temple, through his eyebrow and eye, through his lip and to his chin. There were exact three lines. He remembered the day he got the wound, the man had been a shinobi and had lost his comrades and family in the attack along with his right arm cutting his career short. He had enjoyed it fairly much when he had Naruto pinned and was working on cutting his face. He had also given him the scars littering his neck. The only thing that saved his vocal chords had been the Kyuubi.

Naruto pulled his mask on, covering most of the scars and used the normal means of hiding the remains. He had always hated those scars, they would never go away and it was an eternal reminder of what had happened to him. He then walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black pants and the mask since he was just heading to his room to sleep.

He was stopped by Tsume though who led him outside and into the forest. He just followed obediently and then sat down beside her when she stopped and laid down in the grass. They could hear the celebrations going on in the village and Naruto felt at least pleased that the countries pain was done for the most part, they still had to finish the bridge.

"What happened while you were in there Naruto?" Tsume asked causing Naruto to look at her quickly, he had been expecting this conversation but was hoping to get more time to come to terms with it.

"Stuff. I was forced to do things I would have never done... I feel dirtied. Like I will never be clean again."

"That comes with being a shinobi sadly. But you can choose to let this break you. Or you can choose to let this show who you really are, the fact that you hated killing is good, if you had to have sex with someone then you can look at it as that you were in the body of another man, that wasn't you, not your body. Distance you from it. We women go through worse, as sad as it is to say that, we have to use seduction to get information and often that leads to sexual intercourse. Going undercover involves the risks. Now I would like you to think hard on your experiences, and make them make you stronger as an individual and a shinobi and then move on." Tsume said and then left her son there, to think on her words.

Naruto sat there until his father came to get him and he also advised Naruto on how to deal with killing, how enemies were just targets without a name. He also told Naruto about his first undercover job and how that went for him. Then all of them headed to sleep, Naruto snuggling with his two fox partners and feeling safe.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Naruto and gang stood in front of wave along with Zabuza and Haku saying goodbye. The whole village was there. The last 2 weeks had shown great improvement in the country and the village. The bridge was finished and the economy had gotten better since people got back their businesses and Naruto had given them some of Gatou's riches after getting the village's share along with the small share that Tazuna demanded Naruto would get.

They quickly said goodbye before walking back to Konoha. They did not hear Tazuna and the rest of the people of wave deciding to name the bridge The Great Naruto Bridge.

* * *

-later, in konoha-

Naruto and the rest returned to the village in silence. The gate guards led them immediately to the hokage tower where the hokage was waiting for them with Inoichi, Ibiki and Anko who Ibiki had taken as an apprentice in torture and interrogation and now she had reached the rank of tokubetsu jounin just like Naruto's mom.

Ibiki took Zabuza and Haku with him and Anko to have them answer questions to see if they checked out and weren't planning anything bad for Konoha. After giving their reports on the mission Inoichi started testing Naruto's mind so make sure he was still fit to be a shinobi. He went through all memories from the mission and checked Naruto's mental state once everyone left outside of Naruto's parents and the hokage.

"You are fine and ready for duty. Though I can tell that what happened undercover was hard on you, especially when you had to bed two prostitutes to keep up your cover. No one as young as you should have had to go through that. And if anything then adults with you on the mission should have been the ones to go undercover." Inoichi said and Tsume looked horrified that her son had to go through that, she had just expected that he had been forced to kill innocents not to have sex with women. She would make sure that he would never go undercover again until he was old enough to deal with things like these or at least chuunin level. She had suspected it, of course and so had given him the advice to distance himself from it.

"Naruto.. I'm sorry that you lost your innocence so soon." The hokage said and Naruto just looked up frowning.

"I was never innocent, or at least not since I was 5 years old. I killed those men with the Kyuubi guiding my hand, I did not enjoy it much then and I do not enjoy killing now. Yes, I lost my virginity in a way on this mission and yes, I was too young, yes I did not enjoy it, but it was necessary for the success of the mission. There were too many before I executed traitors to Gatou for us to kill him off and get away with it. When I joined the shinobi forces of Konoha I knew that something like this would happen." Naruto said and the adults in the room were stunned at how loyal Naruto was to the village despite everything. After a few minutes of talks amongst them they each headed home.

* * *

-3 months later-

Naruto, Kiba and the rest of the gang had been trained into the ground for 3 whole months after the wave mission, with Naruto receiving endless support from his family and friends he was able to get over things and grown stronger with the experience instead of it crippling him. The chuunin exams were coming up and Team 8 had been training on it's own for a whole month to come up with something new for the exams because it would be bad to have to face against their friends and not have anything to surprise them with.

They of course trained with the set teams during active hours. They had gone on missions with their friends, all real c-rank or d-rank. They had all grown stronger in their way and Kakashi had told them that at least team 8 would be taking place in the exams since they knew they had what it takes. All of them had gotten their first kill in wave and so killing while it was uncomfortable for them then it didn't make them freeze up and they realized it was their job.

Kiba and Naruto had just gotten off from Training on their own on their rare day off when they heard someone cry out from behind a corner. They rounded the corner and saw Konohamaru, the hokage's grandson being held in the air by a suna nin by his t-shirt as a female stood behind him telling him to stop acting like an idiot. His two friends were covering and yelling at the boy to let Konohamaru go when Naruto rushed in and headbutted the boy in the stomach causing him to let him go while Kiba caught Konohamaru and placed him behind him where the other two were looking relieved.

"I would suggest you don't threaten the Hokage's grandson unless you wish to start a war." Naruto said coldly, his blue eyes looking cold as ice as he glared at the boy who was on the ground holding his stomach and looking stupefied by the killing intent Naruto was unknowingly releasing as his eyes shifted from blue to red and back again for a millisecond.

"I-I was just teaching him a lesson for running into people, I didn't know he was the hokage's grandson. I'm sorry." The boy said getting off his ass looking scared for his life.

"I would also suggest that the red head in the tree along with Duck-butt stop eave-swopping like two chickens." Naruto said not even looking over to the tree as he turned his back on the suna nin to check Konohamaru over for injuries. The boy was like a little brother to him.

He heard as one of the boy's in the tree vanished in a swirl of sand and felt the fox stir in his mind, letting out a small growl as Naruto turned back around to see what caused the fox to stir when he usually stayed out of things like these.

"If you embarrass Suna again Kankuro, I will kill you." The small red head said to the other boy now known as Kankuro, who looked scared shitless of the boy.

"Y-yes." Kankuro said and then the red head turned to Naruto as Sasuke walked up to said boy looking arrogant as ever.

"What are your names?" The red head asked, looking at Naruto who opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchi-" Sasuke started to say but the red head cut him off quickly.

"Not you, weakling. I mean the two strong ones, not you weakling."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Inuzuka. And this is my brother Kiba Hatake Inuzuka. What are yours?" Naruto replied looking at the group in front of them.

"Gaara no Sabaku. Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki." Gaara said creepily and the fox stirred once more with a growl inside Naruto who was growing agitated with the constant growling and shifting.

"Temari. Will you be in the chuunin exams?" the blond suna kunoichi replied and Naruto nodded smirking as the Uchiha kept glowering beside him at being ignored and cut off by Gaara before he stomped away. Naruto then walked right up to Gaara who looked surprised that Naruto didn't grow scared of him.

"I'm guessing you are a jinchuriki of the Shukaku." Naruto said shocking the three suna shinobi who grew wary immediately at Naruto's smirk.

"Yes. How did you know?" Gaara asked, not really trusting the blond in front of him because the shukaku for once shut up about blood for a moment and whimpered in fear as the blond boy's eyes shifted from blue to blood red with slits with Naruto's fangs growing larger.

"Just a thought. But, Shukaku,let Gaara sleep or a certain fox will get to play with you." Naruto said as his features returned to normal as he started walking away from the suna shinobi who stared after him as Gaara was shocked that the shukaku kept whimpering in fear and warning Gaara to stay away from Naruto.

* * *

-With Gaara and suna shinobi-

That night the suna shinobi were shocked to find that Gaara was sleeping soundly without releasing destruction upon them all. Temari said that a blond konohoa nin had told the shukaku to leave him alone or he would pay and it seemed that the blond was someone the ichibi feared enough to listen to his orders so maybe an invasion wasn't the best idea if their weapon was scared of one of their shinobi.

Baki agreed but didn't want to call off the invasion without seeing what this boy was all about so they all headed to sleep.

* * *

-With Naruto and his family-

Naruto sat with the rest of his team and friends from team 10 in the Inuzuka dining room as they discussed whether or not they should take the exams. Team 8 had already decided to take the exam since they knew they had it in them to succeed and team 10 had it also but were hesitating. The only rookie team that would not be taking part in the exams was team 7 since Sasuke and Sakura were still unhinged. Team 9 had apparently already signed themselves up and team 8 and 10 had been nominated by their sensei's so it was up to them now.

"Lets just take the exam together. We have trained together for years before we became genin and have been trained together since we graduated. It wont harm us and isn't forbidden for us to help each other out even if we are pitted against one another in the third part." Naruto said and the kids around the table had to agree with him.

"All of the shinobi I have seen from other villages seem tough so I have to agree, It would be troublesome to do this alone. And my mother would never stop nagging me if I skipped the chance of a promotion." Shikamaru said and the rest quickly agreed knowing that they could probably get through this unscathed. They then headed their separate ways, promising to meet up the next morning in front of the academy where the first part of the exams took place.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alright. Chapter 6 up and running. This one was kind of hard to write due to some moral issues but well. It is as it is. Hope you like it. Chuunin exams are next chapter.

And also. Quick question.** Do you guys think I should have Kiba become a chuunin this time around or during the time skip?**

If I get 5 reviews saying yes then I shall make Kiba a chuunin now. If not then I will guess that no one wants him to become chuunin before timeskip and wants him to be like in canon.


End file.
